Youkai Heart
by Mara-san
Summary: Sango is the only one who survived the last battle against Naraku. She now has Tetsusaiga and has an inuyoukai following her around. [Warning: Rated M for furture sexual content]
1. Chapter 1

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

Rain. Not just any rain. It was the kind that comes when one's grief takes control of their life. It was the kind of rain in which people with saddened lives killed them selves in. It was a dark rain, with booming thunder and lighting that lit the way. It was the kind of rain that caused floods and typhoons. 

I sat under a willow tree, staring into the rain of sadness. Perfect, isn't it? My whole life has been nothing but grief, and now, I feel more alone than ever before. In my hands, I held the Tetsusaiga that once belonged to the leader of my small pack. Beside me were the weapons of my other companions-arrows, a staff and little doodads that a small kitsune used. It was tradition for a taiji-ya to take the weapons of close companions and friends when they were killed in combat. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered their last moments.

Houshi-sama was the first to go. He handed me his staff before he tried using his Kazaana on Naraku. But the bastard turned it around on him and Miroku was then forced to commit suicide. Watching him go was so hard, but it only got harder as I watched the others go one by one and Kohaku was no help. I couldn't protect any one because of my soulless brother. I was reluctant to kill him, but I had to. I needed to put him out of his misery. After Houshi-sama went, it was Shippo who was next, then Kagome. My best friend... No, she was more than a friend. She was a sister. I remember Inu-yasha using different strikes with Tetsusaiga against the monster. It wasn't good enough. Naraku killed Inu-yasha and his dying wish was that I take Tetsusaiga and protect it from any one who would try to take it. I did. I also finished that bastard Naraku off. Inu-yasha melted him down until he was nothing but a simple spider, which I stabbed with my katana. 

Hot tears streamed down my face. I clenched the sheathed Tetsusaiga and let my tears fall. Kirara mewled and hopped into my lap, trying to cheer me up. As I opened my palms, Tetsusaiga rolled out of my hands and onto the ground. I brought my hands to cover my face and wept. I didn't know what to do.

OOO

My nose twitched. I looked up at the sky and spotted dark rain clouds hovering towards us. But I knew that's not what made my nose twitch. It was Naraku's scent. It suddenly...disappeared. I shook my head slightly. That's not possible. It started to drizzle lightly and I could hear Rin screech and Jaken complain. I sighed and kept walking. Maybe if I kept walking, I can find Naraku's scent again. 

About a mile or so later, I found chunks of demon everywhere. It used to be Naraku. I looked to my left and found the corpses of my brother and his traveling companions. I growled lowly in the back of my throat. He got to Naraku first. He defeated him and gets the credit for it. I couldn't believe it. I turned around on my heel and headed towards Jaken and Rin, who were looking at the disgusting remains of Naraku. Right when I was going to give the two of them a command, I remembered Tetsusaiga. I turned again and walked up to Inu-yasha's corpse. I searched with my senses and found no Tetsusaiga. I growled again then went back over to my group, walking past them and away from the Naraku covered grave yard. 

If Tetsusaiga wasn't with Inu-yasha, perhaps I had a chance to search for it. I walked through a forest, way ahead of the others. I could hear them ask me to slow down in the distance, but I had a mission. I had no idea where I was going, but it didn't matter. After a while, I slowed my pace and looked up at the sky. It was starting to pour rain. Great. Rain. I looked around and found a large willow tree in a clearing of this forest. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a dark figure leave the willow. I smirked and entered the willow for shelter from the snow.

OOO

After a few minutes of weeping, I finally gathered myself up, considering I sensed a demon nearby. Quickly, I gathered everything up and walked at a steady pace out of the willow. I turned at looked at the demon. I recognized him from some where, but right now it didn't matter. I needed to find different shelter before the rain grew so cold that it turned into snow or hail.

In the distance, I spotted a cave and smirked. I hurried to it with Kirara following close behind. Once inside the cave, I dropped all the weapons I have obtained, including my own, and gathered many twigs and sticks that found their way inside the cave. While shivering and freezing my ass off, I quickly built a fire, with a little help from my fire cat. When my small fire looked more like a camp fire, I sighed with relief and leaned against the cave wall next to my weapons. 

I sighed in boredom when I looked across and around the cave. Now that I was safe from the rain (which had slowly started turning into a blizzard), there was nothing to do. I grimaced back at the weapons and found Tetsusaiga very appealing. I reached over and took the magical sword into my hands and I looked at it. Some thing told me that some one or some thing was after it and was willing to kill me for it. 

Fear washed over me and I clung to Tetsusaiga as if it were my life line. But then I remembered some thing that Inu-yasha had once mentioned: its sheath can protect you by making some sort of barrier. I smiled in relief and slowly drifted into a much needed sleep, Tetsusaiga still in hand. At the moment, I didn't care about any thing else. I didn't even notice some one entering the cave...

OOO

I stared off into the distance and noticed the rain was turning into a blizzard, which grew and grew. The willow tree was no help either. The snow crept through all the thick leaves and vines some how, plus it was so fucking cold! I tried my best to stop my teeth from chattering, but that didn't work either. Amazingly, I could smell smoke nearby. Thinking of a nice warm fire, I stood up and followed the scent, moving quickly through the snow. 

As I neared to where the smoke's source was, I could see a faint light, like a camp fire or some thing. A camp fire in the middle of a blizzard? That didn't make sense. I got closer and found it was inside a cave. A cave? That's good shelter from a blizzard! I slowed my pace until I was walking and got close enough to see what was inside besides the fire. 

Many weapons, I could tell that for sure, and a...woman? Not just any woman; she had the Tetsusaiga as well! Not only do I get shelter, but I get the Tetsusaiga too! A smirk grew on my face. All I had to do was kill the woman and leave with the sword. It was a brilliant plan. I continued to walk and once I was inside; I looked at the woman's sleeping form with a pitiful look. 

I kneeled in front of the girl to get a good look at her. I managed to identify her as the taiji-ya that traveled with my baka hanyou brother. Maybe I didn't have to kill her after all. I slowly reached for the Tetsusaiga, barely breathing. Some thing must've gone wrong. I grabbed the hilt but was rejected. The barrier shocked and burned my hand and threw me back always...almost into the camp fire. My startling growling and howling must've woken up the taiji-ya...

OOO

I knew I had fallen asleep, feeling secure with Tetsusaiga in my arms. I was even having peaceful dreams for once. That was, until I felt a strong pulsing from the sword. I opened my eyes to see a silver thing be shocked and fall back a few feet...almost into the small fire I built. I gasped and quickly stood, still holding Inu-yasha's sword. 

"W-Who are you?", I asked, leaning myself against the wall slightly 

I heard the silver-haired monster growl and watched it sit up and look at me. I gasped when I recognized him. 

"Sesshoumaru...", escaped my mouth.

I watched as Sesshoumaru got onto his feet in one quick and swift movement. He stared at me with his beautiful golden orbs. He snarled slightly and I knew what he wanted. I looked down at Tetsusaiga and smirked...

OOO

I cursed under my breath when I heard her get up. When I heard her ask who I was, I snarled. She knew damn well who I was. I sat up and looked at her with disbelief and she finally got the picture. I quickly got to my feet and stared at her, snarling slightly, wanting the Tetsusaiga. I saw her smirk and immediately knew what she was thinking. If I wanted the sword, I had to get it the hard way.

I growled, not knowing what this 'hard way' was. I looked at the girl and took a step closer. She leaned against the wall. This might be easier than I thought. I got a little closer, she started standing on her toes when there was no more room between her and wall. The woman sure was brave. I walked a little closer...closer...closer...until I was close enough the grab her wrists, pin her to the cave wall and hump her like a horny little puppy. 

Wait a minute... I felt my manhood react to this and growled lowly. Damn it. I just remembered I'm in a slight heat during mating season. I shook my head at the thought and decided to toy with the woman. I grabbed her left wrist, which was the hand she held Tetsusaiga in, with my right arm and smirked. It was too bad I only had one arm. I looked deeply into her emerald eyes as my smirk turned into a grin...

OOO

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

Shock engulfed me. I looked deep into those wonderful, golden eyes. I wanted to get away. What was he doing to me? I knew he wanted Tetsusaiga, but you'd think he would've killed me by now to get it. Fear started to grow within me. I couldn't stand this any more. Smoothly, I lifted my leg and kicked Sesshoumaru right where it hurts on a man. I heard him howl in pain as he let go of me.

As fast as I could, I grabbed what weapons I could grab (only Hiraikotsu and my katana-leaving behind Houshi-sama's staff and Kagome-chan's arrows). I hopped upon the full-grown Kirara's back and flew off into the blizzardy night. I looked back nervously to make sure he wasn't following me. Sighing with relief, I asked Kirara to move quickly and to a place far away.

OOO

I smirked when I sensed the fear rise within the helpless human female. But when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt something strike my manhood, hard. I realized it was the woman's foot and howled in pain. I let go of my hold on her wrist and fell to my knees, clenching my teeth and listening to her disappear into the night. 

After sitting on my knees for the longest time in pain, I looked back at the fire. The flames were gone and the fire was almost non-existent. Growling low in the back of my throat, I stood and looked outside. Pitch black, except for the snow. I let out a deep breath and bravely walked into the snow. 

Ever since the last day I saw my father, I always hated snow. The snow was quite depressing, since it was snowing when I last saw him. His voice always echoed in my head when ever the snowy season came. Calmly, I continued walking on, remembering the last moments with my dearest father.

'Have you some one to protect?'

The question echoed in my mind. I growled and hated it so much. I clenched my fist, my claws almost breaking the skin. Curse my father. Curse his human bride. Curse the damned sword that I couldn't have. Again, Tetsusaiga has rejected me. Again, I couldn't be the rightful owner of the sword that once belonged to my father. That's when I realized the reason I couldn't have it. It was because I had no one to protect, no one to take care of and to love enough to unlock the secrets of Tetsusaiga. Maybe Father's reason for giving me Tenseiga was to test me. To see if I could find some one to love. 

My mind wondered to many thoughts when suddenly, the taiji-ya popped into my mind. She is so...beautiful.

'I want her. I need her. She's mine!', my inner demon told seductively.

I growled to myself. This Sesshoumaru needs no one.

OOO

I couldn't stop shivering. Slowly, I whispered in Kirara's ear for her to stop and let me off. She obeyed. I jumped off of her and could hear the crunching of the snow under my feet. I looked around and could see nothing but white, black and...Dawn? Ah, finally...dawn... I sighed with relief at the thought that it was almost day.

Walking on foot, I let my mind wonder to many different thoughts. So much has happened in the past week that I felt I couldn't keep it all in. I felt like I needed to scream just to let off a little bit of stress from what happened. My mind then wondered to Tetsusaiga. Quickly, in almost a scared movement, I touched the hilt of the sword to make sure I still had it. I sighed with relief when I found it was still tied to my side, along with my katana.

I continued with my walk to nowhere with Kirara by my side. The snow was getting deeper and deeper and harder to walk through. I groaned with frustration as I pulled my weak, human legs through the knee-deep snow. The snow was quickly becoming hard more than fluffy. I didn't like that at all. 

When it finally came to where I could see where I was going, I looked forward and saw what I thought were lights of a village. I smiled. Maybe I'll find shelter, food and a warm place to sleep. My misfortune was still with me apparently, because when I got there, the village had been destroyed. The lights I saw were only the remains of fires that burned huts and homes. Damn it. Some much for warmth, food and sleep. 

With a sigh, I continued past the destroyed village and into a small forest. All the trees and plants were covered in snow. All one could see was the white of snow and the brown of tree trunks and maybe some green from the plants that still had it. I sighed in content as I looked around. By now, it was mid-day and the snow sparkled with beauty. I looked behind me and saw that Kirara and transformed back at some time and was hopping in the snow. I smiled and picked her up, cuddling her close to my bosom. She mewled her thanks and curled up against me for warmth, like she always did. 

I continued on my way to nowhere in mind, my legs slowly getting tired from dragging them through the snow. I looked down at Kirara and saw she was asleep. I smiled softly and wanted to do the same, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment. I wanted sleep so bad, but in life, we don't always get what we want...

OOO

My eyes took in my surroundings. I could see that it was nearly dawn, but it was still dark and blizzardy. I drug myself through the snow, my warm breath clouding my vision. My thoughts wandered again as I began to think about Rin and Jaken. I hoped that they were safe, that they were okay. Hopefully, they were sitting in front of a warm fire in my father's castle. 

I wondered around, minding my own business. As dawn grew into day, it was entirely uneventful, so boring. When suddenly I got the smell of burning flesh and wood. I smelled destruction and quickly ran to it. I stood a good ways from the village and watched as the village was being torn and burned. There was quite a lot of suspicion though. As I gazed down, I looked closely and the bandits that were destroying the village and noticed the leader. Strangely, he looked and smelled like the houshi that traveled along side of Inu-yasha. I wasn't sure if it was him or not, but it didn't matter, for I didn't care. 

With my mask of cold emotion upon my face, I turned and left from my place. I continued walking on and on to no where when it was finally dusk. I decided to start heading towards my father's castle to check and see if Jaken and Rin were there. When suddenly, a familiar scent caught my nose. I followed it, silently of course, only to find the taiji-ya with her back turned to me, looking at the horizon...

OOO

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction be Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

I walked for what seamed like hours until it was finally dusk. Kirara and I had gotten to a place that was only an inch or so deep of snow. There were a few snow flakes falling as a light fog started to form. I stood in my place and stared out at the horizon. I sighed and suddenly heard Kirara hiss. I looked down at her. She was facing the opposite direction and her hair stood on end. I looked behind us I found the reason she had been doing this.

Sesshoumaru.

He was after Tetsusaiga again, I just knew it. I merely put on a cold expression and looked back at the horizon. Kirara hissed and growled more as he came closer and closer. He was no threat to me any more. Hell, I would even let him kill me if he wished. I'd rather be dead. But then I remembered I had a new task and a new mission in life. I needed to protect Tetsusaiga like Inu-yasha told me. Closing my eyes, I heard Sesshoumaru speak.

"Hand over the Tetsusaiga willingly and I won't hurt you."

I ignored him, my eyes still closed. He would have to find the guts to kill me if he wanted it that bad. I chuckled slightly. Tetsusaiga didn't even want him, yet Sesshoumaru has tried time after time to get a hold of it. He really does commit, yeesh. I heard him growl and I knew why.

"Stop being so arrogant woman and give me the sword."

I smirked.

"Why would I give you a powerful sword that doesn't even like you?", I asked, smirking and sitting on a nearby rock, still having my back to him.

I heard him snarl.

"Don't question me, human. Just hand it over and you won't be hurt."

"You said that earlier and yet, you haven't killed me.", I retorted, looking back at him over my shoulder. 

"I've heard enough from you."

My eyes widened when I saw a long, green, whip-like thing hurtle towards me.

OOO

The woman was being so arrogant. Did she really have the audacity to question me and not obey this Sesshoumaru? I just about had enough of her and I told her so to. I smirked when I saw the fear in her eyes as I sent my whip-like attack from my fingers to her weak, human body. 

To my surprise, the woman got up and managed to dodge my attack. I growled and sent another attack, Again, she managed to dodge it. Why that pitiful creature! She dares to make a fool out of me! I grew tired of this quickly and pulled out Toukijin. 

"You'll regret ever messing with this Sesshoumaru.", I snarled and ran towards her.

She truly was talented and quite clever yet, stupid. She used Tetsusaiga's sheath to protect her from my blow. I looked deep into her emerald eyes as she looked into my own, golden, ones. I saw little fear and lots of anger and arrogance. Why were humans so stubborn? What use does the taiji-ya have for Tetsusaiga anyway? At the moment, I didn't care. I watched as I started to over-power her and slowly push her to the ground. 

Suddenly, I felt something big and sharp knock me down onto the snow. I looked at my attacker and saw angry red eyes and large fangs. The beast was growling and snarling, trying to bite me. That's when I heard the taiji-ya's voice.

"Off, Kirara. Stop attacking him; I'm fine."

The youkai-neko did as she was told and left me, returning to the woman. I sat up and looked at the girl. She wiped blood from her lower lip and looked at me. I lifted my upper lip in a snarl and looked at where Toukijin laid on the ground. The girl looked at me with a cold expression, but I sensed slight worry. That's when I felt pain and started to howl slightly. The taiji-ya dropped the sword and commanded her cat to guard it as she ran towards me with a strange box. Now I was utterly confused. 

"What are you doing, wench?", I asked , clutching at my side.

"I am helping you.", she answered coldly.

I looked at her and watched as she opened the strange box.

"Take off your haori and let me bandage you.", she told, pulling out some things that looked like bandaging materials.

I snarled, but then saw that angry look on her face and did as I was told. I didn't understand why she was helping me just after we started fighting.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?", I asked in a much more calm tone.

"Because I feel that I need to, you gotta problem with that?", she growled back.

From the angry tone in her voice, I was silenced. I watched as she bandaged me ever so carefully. She did this very well, I noticed. I looked at her as she started to bandage the wounds on my arm.

"What is your name?", I asked when she was finished.

She got up and walked over to the fire cat and her stuff, taking the box and its contents with her. 

"My name is Sango.", and with that, she disappeared into the fog.

OOO

I was surprised he didn't kill me when he had the chance, but of course, I hid my small surprise behind a mask of anger and fury. As I finished my bandaging, I was shocked when he asked me my name. I knew that was the time I should take to leave. I packed the first aid stuff into the box Kagome-chan had given me and walked back towards Kirara and Tetsusaiga. I got prepared to leave and when I was ready I had answered his question and left.

Gods, it was freezing. Snow and fog were not a good mix. Kirara and I managed to find shelter in another small cave, but we found out it was not empty. A strange toad demon, a small girl and a two headed dragon were inside, sitting around a fire that they had made. It took me a few minutes to realize that these were Sesshoumaru's companions.

"May we join you around the fire?", I asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure!", the girl exclaimed and walked up to me, taking my hand and pulling me into the cave.

I heard the toad squawk about something, but I really didn't care about it. I sat on my knees by the fire and smiled. The small girl got used to me quickly. She was so adorable.

"Your name's Rin, right?", I asked and got a nod as an answer. "My name's Sango...", I told her and got a toothy grin in return.

I giggled slightly at her grin and then smiled softly as she cuddled up to me and rested her head in my lap. She quickly fell asleep. I reacted smoothly to this and placed my hand on the little girl's head, gently petting her hair and feeling the soft skin of her face. I felt so content and so loved at the moment that I didn't even notice Jaken jump up in excitement about something that entered the cave...

OOO

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

Kanna's mirror shimmered as I watched it, still chained to the wall. I hung my head low and quietly wept. They were gone now, all of them...except for Sango. A small smile formed on my face as I remembered how she survived the battle. Kanna walked away with her mirror when an evil chuckle could be heard from the darkness. I looked around but saw nothing in the blackness of the room, even though I knew very well who it was.

Naraku.

The bastard, making Sango suffer more. I clenched my fists at the thought. Sango didn't know about what happened that night. None of my companions did. Being kidnapped and replaced with a dummy just like me...and by the very monster we all hated. And now... now Sango thought that I was dead...she thought that Naraku was dead. If only it were true. Naraku stepped out of the dark and showed himself. With a large grin on his face, he asked me,

"Well, houshi, did you enjoy the little show? Did you think my last golem was impressive?"

I growled lowly as my answer. He chuckled slightly and called Kanna to us again. Her mirror shimmered to reveal Sango and Sesshoumaru...alone...in a secluded area. I grew scared for a moment as I watched Sesshoumaru pin Sango to the wall. But soon, I smirked as I saw her kick him where it hurt a man the most. Naraku shooed Kanna away and looked at me again.

"Oi, houshi... It's funny how easily she believed you and I died. Yet, it'll be entertaining to toy with her, now wouldn't it?"

"What are you talking about?", I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm saying that you will now work for me...and not even know it...", that evil smile appeared on his face as he said this.

"How will I not know it if you just told me?", I whispered and tried moving my arms to hurt him, but came to no avail.

I felt Naraku run his long, slender fingers down my chest and abs.

"Don't you worry houshi... You won't remember the pain...", he whispered before pulling out shard from his clothing and sticking it in my forehead.

I felt a slight shock going through my body and felt my memories slipping away. Before I knew it, I knew nothing, I didn't even remember who I was.

"Now that your memories are in my hands, I will give you a new life story. Your name is Miroku. As a child, your parents were killed by a monster that gave you the curse of the Kazaana. You were adopted by a general who led my armies. When he died, your foster father left you in my care and when you grew strong enough, I had you lead my armies into wars and battles. You fell in love with a young and beautiful taiji-ya named Sango. But the bastard who gave you the Kazaana, Sesshoumaru, took your woman from you. Out of jealousy and hate, you search the entire world to destroy Sesshoumaru and take your woman back."

And with that, I was sent out on horseback with a small army of demons and humans alike. Like I was told, I searched the land of this world for Sesshoumaru. I destroyed villages, killed many people and had my men rape the women as I searched for the monster...

OOO

I raised a brow in curiosity at the strange scene that had just happened between me and the taiji-ya Sango. I shook my head and slipped my haori back on. I gathered my stuff-what stuff I had anyway-and continued on. The fog got so dense, that I couldn't see anything and had to use my nose to find shelter. Again, I smelled smoke. Not only that, but I also caught Rin, Jaken and...Sango's scent. 

Ah... I never realized how wonderful the taiji-ya smelled. My inner youkai told me tempting things, but I merely ignored them as I followed my nose towards the scent of smoke. I came up to another small cave. Jaken stood and squawked something about Sango and him trying to make her leave and some other babble. I sighed unnoticeably and wished he'd shut up every once in a while. 

That's when I noticed Sango and Rin... They were so adorable together. I smiled inwardly and watched as the two slept so peacefully against the cave wall. I myself took note that I was tired. Ah-un was sleeping next to the two girls against the cave wall as well. I took a deep breath and looked down at Jaken. 

"Let us sleep. It's been a long day...", I whispered and found a place on the other side of the cave to sleep. 

I leaned against the wall and watched Jaken lean against the two headed dragon that accompanied us on our travels. As the fire slowly finished dieing out, I shut my eyes and got some well-deserved sleep. 

OOO

Grr... I got mad at myself for falling asleep, but I couldn't help it. I was so relaxed and felt so comfortable and safe... And when I thought it couldn't get any better, I had to have a nightmare. It was about the death of my companions...the death of Kohaku and father all wrapped in one. 

My eyes snapped open. I reached up and wiped off beads of sweat on my face and looked outside. It was dawn...a pretty bluish-grey dawn. I observed my surroundings and found Sesshoumaru sleeping on the wall across from Rin and I. He looked so serious, yet so innocent when he was sleeping. I smiled and looked down at my lap, surprised to see that Rin was still there...and still sleeping. 

I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep again. So, I decided to change, considering I've been in uniform for a few days now and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Slowly and as gently as I could, I lifted Rin's head off my lap and laid her on the floor of the cave. I walked to the very back of the cave, which was, unfortunately, visible to the others. As quickly and silently as I could, I stripped of my uniform and slipped into my yukata and obi. 

Something stirred behind me. I whipped my head around and saw that Sesshoumaru had woken up and was staring at me. I felt my face burn and turn that red color... I hated it when I blushed; it attracted too much attention. I looked away from Sesshoumaru and decided to look at Rin. She was just getting up, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, trying my best to ignore Sesshoumaru's gaze. 

"Did you have a good sleep?", I asked her.

She nodded and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and then heard that stupid toad squawk again. I looked back at him and watched as he was talking to Sesshoumaru. I listened closely and heard him mention something Tetsusaiga a few times. I then saw Sesshoumaru shake his head and respond to whatever Jaken was saying. I only ignored it and stood up, walking outside to watch the sun rise in the sky.

OOO

I was awakened by something moving in the cave. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and saw that Sango was changing. I wanted to give her privacy, but my inner youkai wouldn't allow it. Damn this mating season thing those youkai clans tended to have. By accident, I made a stirring noise and caught Sango's attention when she had finished getting dressed. She turned and looked at me, her face turning a dark crimson. 

She was trying to avoid my lustful gaze as she walked over to Rin to attend to her. I yawned and then heard Jaken awake and complain about one thing or another. I rolled my eyes then heard him come over to me and ask if I noticed I had Tetsusaiga. I nodded. He then asked if I wanted him to take it from Sango. I shook my head. If anyone was to take the Tetsusaiga, it was going to be me. 

I looked over at Sango and noticed that she left the cave and went outside. I excused myself and walked out of the cave and over to the taiji-ya. The fog cleared up quite a bit and the sun rise was beautiful. I walked up to Sango and looked at her. She was still blushing slightly from earlier, I noticed. We strolled away from the cave a bit so that no body would eaves drop.

"I have a deal for you, Sango...", her name was so fun and delighting to say.

"Yes?", she asked and turned to look at me.

"Well... It's kinda like this... I want Tetsusaiga and you have to protect it. I don't want anyone else to get it myself, so I'll make you a deal. How about I protect you and the Tetsusaiga and you...", I began, but then had to think a minute. "Would you be a good provider for Rin...to help her and answer the questions that I can not answer...in return for protection from me?", I asked, finishing my offer.

Sango was silent for the longest time. I looked over at her and saw her thinking. She then closed her eyes and sighed, answering,

"Yes... I will provide answers for Rin and be a big sister to her in exchange for protection from you...only on one condition..."

I gulped. What was this 'one condition' she was talking about? She looked up at me with a smirk.

"...you must stop all attempts to take Tetsusaiga. When I feel you're ready, I'll give it to you willingly...just to see what will happen..."

With that, I nodded slightly. We shook hands and calmly walked back to the cave in which the others patiently waited...

OOO

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

This was going to be very interesting. I now had new companions: a full blooded inu-youkai, a toad demon who likes to squawk, a little girl named Rin and a two-headed dragon. I smiled inwardly. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

The weather seemed to clear up a bit as we continued our first real travel together. There was no more fog and only a few snow flakes drifted downward. I sighed and watched my breath run free into the cold air. I looked around and saw Rin chasing Jaken with a large stick. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind; he wasn't stopping her. I giggled then stopped Rin in her tracks.

"You're going to poke your eye out with that. Put it down...", I told her in a kind and gentle voice.

She squeaked happily and dropped the stick, giving me a big hug afterward. 

"Are you going to stay with us Sango-sama?", she asked with big puppy-dog eyes. 

I smiled happily.

"Of course!", I exclaimed, then suddenly sensed something nearby. 

"You sense it too?", Sesshoumaru asked, looking back at me. 

I nodded slightly and told Rin to go to Jaken. She complied and they both seemed scared, looking at us. As quickly as I could, I ran to a secluded area and changed into uniform. I came out of some bushes and spotted Sesshoumaru on the frozen river that was before us. Rin, Jaken, Kirara and Ah-un were on the bank, watching in horrific terror. 

The river was very wide and it was probably very deep. It looked more like a lake than a river to me. I called Kirara to my side and stood on the very edge of the bank. I looked at Sesshoumaru with uncertainty, but he never looked at me. He was too busy observing the river. 

Suddenly, a small vibration could be felt. I didn't like the feeling at all. Quickly, I clucked my heels together and blades used for skating on ice came out of the bottom of my shoes. I skated carefully over to Sesshoumaru with Kirara right behind me.

"What's going on?", I asked, clutching Hiraikotsu's strap. 

"Something very big is in the water...", he answered, kneeling on one knee to get a closer look.

The vibrating got stronger and stronger until something very bad happened. Something very bad...

OOO

I stood on the ice, trying to figure out where the vibrating was comming from. I stood right above it and felt it getting stronger and stronger. I could sense Sango's battle aura and could only hope she was ready for what was to happen next. I knelt down on one knee-probably the biggest mistake I ever made-and looked carefully down at the ice. 

Without any warning-besides the vibrating-a large and monstrous beast broke through the ice and unfortunately, had me in the beastly hold of its mouth. Its very sharp teeth easily penetrated me and enabled me from getting away. I watched as Sango quickly reacted. She must've known what this was, because she pulled out a chain of some sort and threw it at the monster, stabbing whatever was at the end of the chain into it. 

The beast growled and dove back into the water, with me still in its mouth. My blood flowed from my body like the river itself. I held onto my breath for as long as I could and could only hope Sango had a good grip on the chain...

OOO

I fell on my ass when the monster shot through the ice. I realized what the thing was. It was a water dragon, a dark blue one with piercing red eyes and very large, sharp teeth; a lot like a snake. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my chain and threw it at the beast and managed to get the blade at the end inside it really deep. 

After I did that, I got up on my feet and got ready for the ride of my life. The dragon dove into the water and started to swim away. It took me with it because of the chain. After a few seconds of sliding around, I decided to do something, like saving Sesshoumaru's life! Gods, I am an idiot. I pulled myself down the chain until I could go no further.

"Now what?", I asked aloud and saw Kirara chasing after me.

I smirked and managed to undo Hiraikotsu's strap. I raised it high and waited for a spot on the ice that was cleared of snow. I smiled evilly when I found one and threw Hiraikotsu at it, breaking through the ice and striking the dragon below. It stopped swimming and started sinking. I let go of the chain.

"Kirara!", I called.

My companion came right to my side.

"Help me save Sesshoumaru!", I ordered and started making a bigger hole in the ice with whatever I could get a hold of.

Kirara dove in and out of the large area. She came out with Hiraikotsu and the last time, she came out with only Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing, which was soaked with river water and the black blood of Sesshoumaru. I gasped and looked through the hole. I saw nothing but his blood and the already dark color of the river.

"Sesshoumaru!", I called and started taking off my armor.

I dove into the water after removing the heaviest of my armor and swam as if it were for my own life. I held my breath and searched, swimming deeper and deeper until I found his unconscious form floating in the water...

OOO

The beast held onto me tight. I growled in the back of my throat and tried scratching at the monster's gills. It screeched a few times, but still refused to let go. My breath was getting shorter and shorter as we descended deeper and deeper into the water. 

I thought I knew what I needed to do. My blood was rapidly leaving me and I guessed that I needed to lighten the load a bit. I slipped Fluffy-sama off of my shoulder and clawed my armor off. Unlike my fluffy, my armor sank to the bottom and could no longer be seen. Unfortunately, lightening the load didn't help me at all. 

I could see my life flash before my eyes when suddenly, the monster let go of me. I smirked slightly when I found out why, but soon, I blacked out. Passing out, my unconscious body could only sink to the bottom, like the slender form of the beast's body was doing at the moment...

OOO

I wasn't going to let him die, not this soon anyway. I swam to him and scooped his body into my left arm. I then turned around and swam upward towards the surface. I finally reached it and gasped for air when I got there. I coughed a few times then heard the voice of Rin and Jaken call out something.

Kirara came to my assistance immediately and helped Sesshoumaru and I onto one of the snow-covered banks of the river. I laid Sesshoumaru down and sat by his side. The first thing I did was check his pulse at his wrist and sighed with relief when I found he was still alive. 

He needed warmth. That was the number one thing. I reached into my pack and took out my yukata and obi. I wrapped him in them as if he were a baby then carried him over to Kirara. If you ask me, carrying him was easier said than done, yeesh, he was heavy. I sat behind Sesshoumaru on Kirara and wrapped my arms around him. I looked over at Jaken, Rin and Ah-un. 

"Jaken and Rin... You will need to ride Ah-un and follow me to the nearest village. Sesshoumaru needs dry clothes and warmth.", I told.

Rin nodded and Jaken sighed as they climbed onto the two-headed dragon. Kirara leaped into the air with a ferocious growl and had Ah-un following after her...

OOO

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

I groaned slightly from what seemed like a long sleep and opened my eyes. There was nothing but darkness and I could feel that I was chained to a wall. When my eyes got used to the lack of light, I saw a man pacing the floor in front of me, mumbling and ranting on about something. But this was no ordinary man, it was Naraku. Confused, I looked around rapidly. Why was I here? Where was I, anyway?

"Oh, I see you've awakened. You know, you need to be a little more careful when it comes to running a muck.", he told, but I was still confused.

I looked at him. He looked at me and smirked slightly.

"Do you not remember...?"

I snapped when everything suddenly came back to me.

"Oh I remember, you selfish bastard! What you did to Sango! What you did to me that night!", I yelled and would've struck him, if I wasn't chained to the wall.

"It's obvious that you don't remember. You fell unconscious during your ranting and Kagura had to go and get you. But you seem to remember what happened before I erased your memory...", here, he started pacing the floor again. "Damn it! It was the same way with Kohaku when I still had him! What the hell is going wrong with my powers! Am I weakening?"

I chuckled, loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you laughing about!", he demanded.

"You seem to think the most important of memories are in the mind, when they really come from the heart...", I told.

He chuckled slightly, an evil grin forming on his face.

"So, should I strike your heart then?", he asked.

"No, for these memories in the heart cannot be erased...", I said calmly, closing my eyes.

I heard a disappointed grunt before I suddenly felt a wave of power flow through my body from my forehead. 

"You shall not argue with me, houshi! I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I decide to kill you instead of use you...", he threatened.

"I'd rather be dead than be your servant."

He growled and touched his fingers to the shard in my forehead. 

"You will give your most important memories to me. I want them."

Everything grew dark and I knew nothing more.

OOO

Pain. That's all I felt. Strange. Where is this pain comming from? I grunted slightly and heard voices talking. Rin and Jaken? Is that you? Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked them many times before my vision came clear. I sat up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. I looked to my side and saw Rin, Jaken and many of my castle servants. Wait. Am I...Am I at my father's castle?

"Oh! He came!", one of the servant maidens exclaimed. 

I growled when I felt lots of sharp pains in my abdomen. I looked down and saw that I was topless, yet, the wounds I had gotten from that beast were nicely bandaged and had been cared for. I looked over at Jaken.

"W-Where are we?", I asked.

"Well, my lord, we're here, in your father's castle. We came here after you were attacked by the water dragon.", he explained.

"Yeah! And Sango-sama bandaged you up and took good care of you!", Rin blurted.

I looked around. Where was Sango anyway? I jumped out of the sheets and walked around, grabbing my haori and slipping it lazily on, not even bothering to close and tie it.

"I'm going to look for Sango.", I simply told, being careful not to show my concern for her well-being.

I stepped out of the room and into only one of the many hallways there were in my father's castle. 

OOO

Ugh. Last night was probably one of the longest nights of my life. Just when I thought this was going to be interesting traveling with new people, everything had to go wrong. Sesshoumaru got attacked by a fearsome water dragon and was knocked unconscious from lack of air and blood. Carrying him wasn't any easier. That man is heavy! Things seemed to have gotten better when Jaken pointed Sesshoumaru's castle out.

I sighed and smiled when I saw the water finally start to boil. I took the bucket out from the fire and poured it into a small tub. I poured many kinds of cleaning ointments, soaps and herbs into the water and looked back behind me. 

There, lying on the wooden floor, was Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing. I really need to ask him what that thing is some time. I picked up the fluffy thing and placed it in the water, scrubbing out what blood I could before I let it soak.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door slam open. Startled, I fell backwards onto my rump. I looked up and sighed with relief when I saw it was only Sesshoumaru. I giggled slightly when I saw him. He must've been in a hurry, considering his haori wasn't completely on him and wasn't closed up either, revealing his bandaged wounds and masculine chest. Smiling calmly, I stood and walked over to him.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Sesshoumaru.", I reached up and placed my hand on his forehead.

No fever. That was a relief. I then used both hands to close and tie his haori for him. Not even a week of traveling with him and already I'm cleaning up after him and helping him dress. I felt him look down at me.

"Did I scare you Sango? When I entered the room, did I startle you?", he asked.

I looked up at him with a slight smile. 

"I'm fine. You only startled me a little bit.", I answered.

I looked at his handsome face and saw a content smile form. I then looked down at his abdomen.

"You've healed quite fast...", I pointed out.

To my surprise, Sesshoumaru took my hand into his own and kissed fingers slightly. I blushed deeply. Why was he doing this? This is not the Sesshoumaru I know...

"You should know that full demons such as me heal at a quick pace...", he told me calmly before letting my hand go and leaving the room.

The blush did not leave my face. Damn it. I wish there was no such thing as blush! With a slight wince, I turned to Sesshoumaru's fluffy and continued to scrub at it with my nails. His blood sure was being stubborn. My mind wondered to what had just happened a minute ago. I must be going insane. Sesshoumaru, the great inu-youkai-sama of the west, would never do that...would he?

I sighed and decided to let Sesshoumaru's fluffy soak a little more before continuing to scrub at it. I stood and left the room, looking around and observing the many wonderful things in this large castle. I liked this place and hoped we'd visit some time again during my life-time. 

As I continued walking around and exploring, I remembered what I saw when I was tending to Sesshoumaru's wounds. I saw that all that was there of his left arm was his bicep. I felt bad for him. Life must be hard with only one arm. That's when something suddenly popped up. 

I remembered a place my follow villagers, my father and I went to when my father lost a foot. We went to an old hag's cave. I learned that she was some sort of imp and she used her special abilities to regenerate and make new body parts for patients such as my father. She was also a good friend of the taiji-ya... Maybe she could make an arm for Sesshoumaru! It seemed like a brilliant plan!

Quickly, I ran to find Sesshoumaru. I stopped when I found him in the courtyard...in the middle of the snow. I shook my head and called his name. Like a pet dog, he came to me. This was odd... 

"Yes, Sango?", he asked.

"Uh...", I suddenly lost my train of thought. 

Damn it all to Hell.

"Ugh... I forgot...", I whispered. 

He raised a brow, stared at me with a cold expression and walked back inside. I cursed myself and smacked my forehead. I can't believe what an idiot I am! Well, at least he's back to normal. My shoulders slacked as I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I'm so stupid! Baka! Baka! Baka! 

Growling, I went back to the room I was in and continued scrubbing at the fluffy thing, finally getting the blood out of it. After it was as clean as I could get it, I wringed it out and hung it up on a length of rope to dry. I sighed and looked around. Now what?

OOO

I must've gotten lost in her beauty when I took her hand in mine and kissed the delicate finger tips. She seemed so concerned about me and I couldn't help it. I'm such a fool! How could this Sesshoumaru fall so easily for her? It was a good thing I left the room before anything bad happened. To relieve stress and clear my mind, I went to the courtyard. The entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful face and the way it blushed when I did what I did.

I growled lowly. Damn this heat that I was in! I didn't know what to do until I heard Sango's voice call my name. I turned and looked at her. She looked concerned and looked like she needed my help. I came to her but then grew slightly frustrated when she said she had forgotten what she needed to tell me. I raised a brow and stared at her coldly before passing her and walking back inside.

Now what? I didn't know. I walked towards the main entrance of my father's castle when I heard Jaken's voice questioning someone outside. It looked like one of Jaken's recruits. I looked more closely and saw that it was. 

"What's going on, Jaken?", I asked.

"Oh! My lord! My servant here was just informing me of a strange thing he saw in a cave and the powerful barrier that was around it."

"Where is this cave?", I questioned.

"Next to the great forest, according to my recruit.", Jaken answered.

The cave next to the great forest... It seemed so familiar. Then it hit me. That was the cave where my clan first began. The cave where we lived before Father took control of the western lands. The very cave I grew up in. I shuddered at the thought of something living there after it was sealed off by the elders of the clan. 

Quickly, I left the two annoying toads and rushed into the room where Sango was cleaning Fluffy-sama. Again, I startled her when I entered the room. I whizzed right past her and over to Fluffy, taking it off the rope and putting it over my right shoulder.

"I have to go someplace to speak with an elder of the inu-youkai clan. I'll be back before dusk hits.", I informed her. 

"Well, what should I do?", Sango asked as she followed me out the door.

"Why don't you spend some time with Rin...", I suggested and took off to the cave of my clan.

OOO

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Youkai Heart A Sanog X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

That was most interesting. He came in, explained what he was doing, told me what to do, and then left. I heaved a heavy sigh and went to work on spending some time with Rin. I walked into her room and saw she was playing with Kirara. I smiled as I watched the adorable scene unfold in front of me. An idea hit me like a ton of rocks. 

"Hey, Rin-san, would you like to learn how to get a good ride out of Kirara?", I asked.

"Yeah! That would be cool!", she exclaimed and ran up to me, hugging my legs tightly.

A content smile formed on my face. I hugged her back and laughed along with her. Rin reminded me so much of Kohaku. We stopped hugging and looked at each other and then at Kirara. I gathered my companion in my arms and asked Rin to follow me to the court yard. 

Once there, Kirara hopped out of my arms and onto the ground. She transformed into her large form and hissed happily. 

"Okay, Rin... The trick to riding Kirara is not to be afraid of her...", I told and walked along-side Rin over to Kirara.

I showed her the safest way to get on Kirara's back. I showed her all the ways to hold onto to her and to stay on without falling off. After we went over the safety rules, I gave Rin tips on how to ride Kirara overall. After we were done talking, I let Rin soar through the air on Kirara's back. I could tell she was having a hell of a time riding on my large demon cat's back. I smiled widely and watched...

OOO

I leaped and ran as fast as I could through the western lands. I would've been there by now if the cave wasn't so fucking far. I growled and slowed down, stopping at the entrance of the cave I grew up in. I huffed and puffed for air before standing up straight and looking inside the cave. Slowly, I stepped forward and into the cave, slipping easily through the barrier. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the place as I looked around. 

"Who goes there?", came a ragged voice from the dark.

I faced the direction from which I heard the voice.

"I'm here to inspect this cave. I heard there was a disturbance here...", I responded.

Out of the darkness came an old inu-youkai. His face was wrinkly and his hair was more of a gray than silver. He slumped over slightly in his walk, but needed no assistance when moving around.

"And who might this inspector be?", he asked, then looked up at me.

His dark, golden eyes grew wide with astonishment. 

"Sesshoumaru...? Is that you...?", he asked.

I smirked. So this old man knew who I was? 

"Yes.", I simply answered.

"Oh, it's been how long? Decades, perhaps even a century or so since I've seen you! My, have you grown... What's this? Komigouchi gave you her pelt! Oh, that's wonderful! Too bad there's no more inu-youkai clan to rule over..."

"Old man, you sure do like to ramble...", I pointed out in a cold tone.

I couldn't believe he would even dare to mention my mother's name...even after what happened to her...

"You may call me 'Elder', Sesshoumaru. I hate it when people call me 'old man'. It's quite insulting...", the elder then turned around and used his ancient youkai power to make the cave light up. "Come, join me at the table for a drink."

I sat with my legs crossed at the small table. The elder sat across from me and made us both some tea. 

"Tell me Elder, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Ah, well... Being a hermit in the southern mountains wasn't helping my life at all... I mean, if you're a hermit, you want to be left alone, right? No one would leave me alone. So, I simply came here and knew I was under the protection of our powerful barrier that only let members of the inu-youkai clan through...", he explained.

"I see. You came here so no one could bother you..."

There was a long silence after that. The elder stared long and hard at me before asking,

"Where's your armor and left arm, dearest Sesshoumaru?"

I looked down at my chest. I had completely forgotten about my armor...

"My arm was cut off by Inu-yasha..."

"Inu-yasha? Who the hell is that?"

"My worthless half brother..."

"Aye... The offspring of the great Inutaishou and his human whore?"

"Yes, Elder. Him... Thankfully, he is dead now."

Another long silence...

"...And your armor...?"

"A human... She cut it off while saving me...", I explained, avoiding the elder's gaze.

"A human girl...Saved you? From what?"

"She's not a girl... She's a woman...and she saved me from a water dragon that caught me off guard...", I explained in a low voice, barely a whisper.

The elder chuckled lowly.

"Don't get too excited Sesshoumaru..."

I looked at him, confused.

"I can smell you're in a desperate heat. Before too long, you'll get so bad that you will hump anything to relieve of the stress..."

I growled. I hated it when people teased me about my hormones... The elder smiled kindly and looked me in the eye.

"Even the coldest and meanest of demons soften when it comes to heat and mating season...", he whispered to me before getting some what serious again. "So, is she pretty?"

"Well, she's got to be beautiful to be traveling with you, Sesshoumaru. What's her name?"

"... Her name is Sango..."

"Is she pretty?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up."

"You want to mate with her, don't you, Sesshoumaru?"

"I said 'shut up'."

"Come now, Sesshoumaru. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural to want a woman when you're in heat..."

"Shut up, Elder, or I'll silence you myself...", I threatened, popping my knuckles.

"Hmm... This 'Sango' woman must be strong to have been able to save you..."

"She's a taiji-ya.", I told him, looking away from his gaze.

"Aye... I'd be cautious if I were you Sesshoumaru..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, taiji-ya women are strong. And like other taiji-ya, they can turn their back on you in a second."

"She won't; we made a deal... Plus, she has Tetsusaiga."

The elder reacted to this. 

"You mean the sword that was made from Inutaishou's own fang?"

"Yes... Tetsusaiga..."

The elder thought a moment then there was a long silence again.

"Elder, I wish to do something for Sango.", that suddenly left my lips.

He smirked.

"Sounds like you really are in love Sesshoumaru..."

"You don't understand. Sango has done so much for me, I just want to repay her."

"I see. From what I've heard over my long life, human females love receiving gifts, especially hand-made one-of-a-kind gifts."

"Are you suggesting I make Sango a gift?", I asked curiously.

"If you believe you can, then be my guest..."

OOO

I sighed slightly when I finished bandaging Rin up. She had fallen off of Kirara's back because she didn't hold on tight enough. Good thing she was only a few feet above the ground.

"There you go! All better! Now, let's try not to hurt ourselves..."

I patted Rin on the head and let her run out of the room with Kirara. I smiled and started putting the bandages away when I noticed something strange: a faint pinkish glow comming from underneath some of the bandages inside the box Kagome-chan had given me. I lifted the bandages and gasped. The Shikon shards we had collected before the last battle were inside the box. I picked up the little bottle with disbelief. How the hell could I have missed this bottle when I open and closed this box for its use many times before. Kagome-chan must've put them in there for safe keepings. 

I reached over to the rest of my stuff and picked up Kohaku's shard. I examined it for the longest time and sighed. I never put that single shard with the rest. Instead, I put both the bottle and the shard back into the medical box and put the box away with my stuff. I yawned and looked outside the window. It was about dusk and Sesshoumaru still hasn't returned from his 'meeting' or whatever yet. I frowned slightly and walked out of the room.

Walking into the hall and into the main entry way, I saw a glimpse of Sesshoumaru. He was walking outside with Jaken by his side. I sighed and walked back into my room, grabbing my sleeping robe and a few things Kagome-chan had given me just for the bath. I walked into the bathing room and shut the door, placing everything in its place.

"Ahhh...", I sighed as I slipped into the hot water. 

A hot bath felt nice, especially in the winter time such as this. I yawned and let my mind wonder back to the thought of the imp who could regenerate body parts. Maybe if I discussed it with Sesshoumaru we could go to her and she could give Sesshoumaru his left arm. I sighed again and sunk into the water until only my nose and up was exposed. After washing myself with the soaps from another world, I got out of the tub and went to bed, hoping for a good night's sleep. I clutched to Kohaku's shard during my sleep, never letting go of the happy memories I had shared with him before that horrible night...

OOO

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

It was sun set when I came home. I went in, grabbed Jaken and left with out saying a word. I had no time to talk. I needed to court Sango and fast, before I loose control. We traveled for some time and stopped in a small sand pit when it was completely dark. 

"My lord, what are we doing here?", Jaken asked.

I turned to him with my usual emotionless mask.

"You dare question your master, Jaken?", I narrowed my eyes, expecting an answer from the toad. 

"Wah! My lord, please don't take it that way! I was merely wondering what you needed me for!", he responded in his normal, annoying tone.

I averted my eyes from the helpless imp and looked up at the stars.

"Well, since you asked, we're here to make glass.", I told him.

"Glass! For what my lord!"

"We're making a gift for Sango. And if you don't help me, I'll kill you.", I threatened simply, as if it were a mere greeting to someone who didn't matter.

I heard Jaken shudder and choke, as if the threat were new to him. When he finally composed himself he asked,

"How are we going to make glass, my lord?"

"Simple. I will make a whirl wind of sand and all you have to do is shoot fire at it from the staff-of-two-heads. I will do the rest by forming the glass. Just do as I say so and it will be successful."

I heard Jaken gulp. He was probably thinking it wasn't possible, but I didn't care. I took a step or so more then jumped into the air. I swirled a few times, creating a light wind before landing again. I jumped, leaped and ran in circles, creating more wind and a massive whirl of sand. I waited and finally, Jaken shot fire at the whirl wind. I jumped towards the fire and fused the sand and fire together, watching as it formed glass. I shaped the glass in the form of a swan and stopped the whirl wind. I caught the glass figurine and looked at it with pride and joy.

I landed back on the ground and marveled my work. A small figurine it was; it fit perfectly in my hand. Its neck was bent over, as if it was examining something underneath it. A small hole was in its little beak; it was small enough to maybe stick the stem of a small flower inside it. 

"It's wonderful Sesshoumaru-sama! I think she'll love it!", he told me that with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. 

I chuckled and started to walk away. Jaken followed after me. We reached a small meadow that was quite a site. Many flowers of different colors, shapes, sizes and scents swayed in the light breeze as fire flies danced together in the wind. I knelt down before one of the smallest yellow flowers I've ever seen. I plucked it and slipped it through the hole in the swan's beak. 

'I can only hope she will accept it...', I thought and turned, walking back to my father's castle. 

OOO

My eyes snapped open from the nightmare I was having. I sat up in my sheets and heaved a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. In my hand, I clutched Kohaku's shard, as if it were for my life. 

'Kohaku... Why?', I thought and got out of bed.

I pulled out the medicine box and placed the shard inside. Sighing, I stood and changed into my yukata. I silently walked through the castle and then outside. The snow was rapidly melting, only to be cleared for the new comming snow. I walked across the abandoned court yards and outside the gates, walking up a nearby hill. I sat down, only to jump again in surprise when I felt the grass was wet from the snow.

I patted my bottom slightly then settled back down, trying to ignore to wetness. I looked up at the stars and sighed. Where was Sesshoumaru? I sure hoped he was alright. My state of content was interrupted when I heard a rustling sound from behind me. I turned, startled, and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru standing behind me.

He was alone. There was no Jaken. Perhaps he sent Jaken away? Or maybe he killed him? I could only hope. I looked up at Sesshoumaru. He looked slightly nervous, yet content, calm. His eyes were filled with emotion, from what I could see. He walked up to me and sat down beside me. 

It was silent between us for a long moment. Someone needed to break the ice. I scratched the back of my neck as I thought of what to say. I then smiled to myself when I remembered Rin.

"I taught Rin how to ride Kirara today...", I told him quietly, hoping this would start a conversation between the youkai lord and me.

He was silent, as if thinking of a response. I looked at him then looked away, blushing. I haven't realized until now how handsome Sesshoumaru was. Wah! What am I thinking! He hates humans such as me and I'm supposed to hate demons! So why am I think-

"This is for you. I made it myself."

I paused and looked down at my lap. There, sitting with its marveled beauty, was a small glass swan. In its beak, it held a beautiful yellow flower of the smallest size. I gasped and picked the swan up, looking at its wonderfully shaped form. 

"Oh, Sesshoumaru... It's beautiful!", I exclaimed and looked up at him. 

He was still sitting next to me, but he was looking away. He didn't say anything or even respond. I went from looking at his long, silver hair down to his left arm...or what was left of it anyway. I decided to take this chance. Petting and examining the glass swan, I told him about the imp who could regenerate body parts.

"Is this really possible?", he asked.

"Oh, yes. I've watched it myself when she regenerated my father's foot. She does an excellent job..."

I looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. He had a look of need in his eyes. I smirked.

"We should go there. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you..."

Sesshoumaru smiled at me and I smiled back. We both stood. I held the swan in one hand and patted my bottom again and before I knew it, I was in a warm embrace. I blushed slightly when I realized that Sesshoumaru was hugging me. Has he really lost his mind? I felt my heart pound and my stomach flutter. What was he doing?

I looked up at him in question and he looked down at me with a calm half-smile. I blushed even more and watched as he lowered his face closer to mine. Before I knew it, our lips had collided in my first kiss.

OOO

I watched as Sango slept soundly in her bed. I sat against the wall of Sango's room and watched in silence. We kissed. I can't believe that I actually kissed a human...the woman that I felt was the one. I looked down at my lap and not only felt my erection, but witnessed it. Growling lowly, I tried getting some sleep, but it didn't succeed. My heat was getting worse by the hour and I needed relief, but I also didn't want to rush Sango. Humans are too fragile for that.

Glancing at the window, I took note that it was finally dawn. Sighing with relief, I stood and got ready for the trip to the mountains near Sango's home village. The anticipation inside me was growing. I was eager to get my left arm back.

'Then it would be easier and much more enjoyable to fuck the human, now wouldn't it?', a voice inside me sneered.

I hated that voice, my inner youkai. I growled slightly as I finished getting ready. I walked back into Sango's room and observed as she slowly woke up. She smiled and sat up, stretching and yawning as she did so. I walked over to her and helped her up on her feet. She blushed and I grinned. I wrapped my arm around her and held her. 

"Sesshoumaru...", she whispered, barely audible. 

"Yes?", I asked, gripping her waist tighter.

"We should get going if we want to get there before sun down."

I chuckled and let go of her, walking towards her bedroom door.

"Come out when you're ready to leave."

OOO

I watched him leave the room. He was awfully lovey-dovey...nothing like the inu-youkai-sama Inu-yasha had always described. Quickly, I dressed into my taiji-ya uniform and grabbed Hiraikotsu. I grabbed some other necessary things and walked out of my room. Sesshoumaru was talking with Jaken and Rin, telling them that they couldn't come along this time. 

I walked up to him. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I gave Rin a small hug before leaving with Sesshoumaru. In the court yard, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at me. 

"It'll be a whole lot faster if you ride on my back...", he told me.

I looked at him through suspicious eyes. He took my first kiss last night, could he possibly be hiding something behind that mask of his? I looked into his eyes and found nothing but cold emotion. I nodded and watched him kneel. Placing my hands on his shoulders, Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed my right leg. My left leg clamped tightly onto his waist. In one fluid motion, Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and soared towards the eastern mountains, where Kusadai-sama waited.

I was surprised to see the mountains in about an hour. That was fast. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground in the middle of a very large garden filled with many herbs and spices. Sesshoumaru sneezed as I reluctantly got off of his back.

"Bless you.", I said in response to his sneeze.

He thanked me as we walked closer to the cave. Out of nowhere, a pot of freshly picked herbs was tossed in front of us and broke. We both looked to our left, the direction from which the pot came. There, with a terrified expression on her face, was Kusadai-sama, the regenerating imp. She was old and her wrinkles proved it. Her skin was a dark brown and her hair a light brown. She wore a light pink and yellow yukata, which didn't quite match her, but who the hell cared? 

"W-Who are you people? What do you want?", she hissed, staggering to get on her feet.

"Kusadai-baasan! You may not remember me, but I'm taiji-ya Sango. You regenerated my father's foot years ago..."

Kusadai immediately stood and ran at our feet. She took my hand in hers and smiled widely.

"Yes... Sango! I do remember you so well. What can I do for you today?", she asked.

"I need a new arm. Sango told me you were the one who could do that.", Sesshoumaru stepped forward and explained, staring coldly at Kusadai.

"Ah. Please, come in, come in. We must hurry if you want your arm back. Regeneration isn't a fast process you know..."

We were led into a large but nicely decorated cave. Kusadai led us up to a bed that was made up of white sheets and many colored flowers. 

"Alright, young man, strip yourself bare from waist up.", she simply commanded.

Sesshoumaru looked over at me with a raised brow. I nodded towards him and he did as he was told, folding his clothes as best he could and set them on the ground next to the bed. 

"Lay down on the bed. I need to examine your arm...or what's left of it." 

Sesshoumaru did as he was told. Kusadai sat down and examined his left bicep. I peered over her shoulder.

"Well... Can you do it?", I asked.

"Of course. It'll be easy, Sango."

I smiled and watched as Kusadai walked around and found different herbs. She put the herbs in a cup of hot tea and gave it to Sesshoumaru. 

"Drink this. It'll make you fall asleep. I will also need a strand of your hair.", with that, Kusadai plucked a single silvery strand of Sesshoumaru's hair. 

Sesshoumaru quickly drank the hot liquid and soon fell into a deep sleep. Kusadai poured many herbs into a large pot of a bubbly liquid. I watched curiously as she wrapped Sesshoumaru's hair around a few wooden sticks. 

"What are the sticks for?", I asked.

"They will act as his bones while the arm regenerates. When it's done, the sticks will turn to real bones because of the hair strand."

I smiled slightly and looked back over to Sesshoumaru. He looked so innocent when sleeping. I sat by his side and stared, not taking my curious eyes off of him. I blushed when I saw how muscular he was. He wasn't super buff and yet, he wasn't really scrawny either. I sighed and looked over at Kusadai. 

"How much longer?", I asked.

"Hah! It is done!"

"Already? That was quick..."

"It was only three hours, dear..."

I nearly chocked. I was staring at Sesshoumaru for nearly three hours? I really let myself get carried away! I watched in awe as Kusadai pulled Sesshoumaru's new arm out of the pot, the strand of hair still wrapped around it. Quickly, the old imp scampered over to Sesshoumaru's side, facing me, as she took out a needle and used the hair strand as thread. Slowly and very carefully, she sewed Sesshoumaru's new arm to the rest of his body. 

I watched with astonishment when his bicep and arm blended together and became one limb. I gaped, absolutely amazed. With great talent, Kusadai yanked the hair from the skin, having it still attached to the needle she was using.

"There we go. Good as new.", she told, walking over to her collection of pots and placing the hair strand into an empty one. 

She labeled the pot then put it back on the shelf. 

"Let him rest now. It'll be a few hours at least before he wakes. The herbs are very strong.", she looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to continue working in my gardens. You are welcome to make yourself at home."

And I did just that. I curled up in a ball on the cave floor next to Sesshoumaru's bed and fell asleep. 

OOO

Silently, I got off my horse and patted its neck. I walked forward and stared at the soil in front of us. 

"My lord... Is something wrong?", one of my soldiers asked.

"Nothing at all my good man. Get back on your horse. We're not done searching."

Naraku-sama sent me on a mission. He told me to search for the resting place of an enemy of his to look for their Shikon jewel shards. I've been looking for days and still no shards. The search was getting more and more difficult. Come to think of it, I still haven't found the resting place yet. I looked up at the sky and took note it was nearly sun set. I turned to my men with a smirk. 

"We make camp here!", I announced and then bathed in their cheers. 

I smirked then suddenly felt an urge. I walked into the nearby forest when nobody was paying attention and disappeared into it. I found myself in a very large clearing, close to a big willow tree. I studied the tree then walked on, suddenly comming upon a dreadful scene. Human and demon corpses, gathered in one place, rotting away. I plugged my nose and looked around. This must be the resting place. I searched through the corpses for an hour or so then came to the conclusion that the shards were not here...

OOO

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

I smiled in happiness when I brought the bowl of freshly cooked broth up to my nose. Ah, it felt so good to actually have some food now. It's been three days since Sesshoumaru got his arm back. After giving our thanks to Kusadai-baasan, we left for the castle to pick up Rin, Jaken and the two-headed dragon to go the Kaede-baachan's village. I remembered that she had requested that we come to check in with her after the battle with Naraku, so we did. And now, I'm about to eat her delicious broth. 

"Aye, child, so you're the last one, eh? That's too bad... Whatever happened to the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon shards Kagome-san had possessed?"

"I have them both. Inu-yasha gave the Tetsusaiga to me to guard and the shards...Kagome-chan must've put them in the medicine box she gave me for save keepings.", I answered, then quickly slurped on the warm broth.

"...And what of Sesshoumaru-sama? He must be hungry after all of that, seeing as you are..."

I shrugged and continued to slurp. Sesshoumaru left when I first began explaining to Kaede-baachan what happened. He must've felt uncomfortable hearing the story of his brother's death...even if he hated Inu-yasha's guts, he's still his brother. My mind sighed as I finished the broth.

"More please!", I asked and handed the bowl to Kaede.

I was starving, having not eaten in a few days, maybe even a week. She smiled and gladly gave me more. Hungrily, I slurped the second bowl up, just as I done with the first one. 

OOO

I stood on a hill near the village of Sango's elderly friend. I studied my new left arm as a sly smile found its way on my lips. I really needed to thank her for even comming up with the idea. My nose twitched to the smell of food. Ah, food... I need some and my stomach could confirm that. I turned gracefully on my toes and started to walk towards the old woman's hut.

I glared coldly at the many villagers that were giving me frightened and unwanted looks. I got that often, that's why I rarely enter human villages. Ignoring their whispers and scared expressions, I found my way to the old woman's hut and moved the grass door out of my way. 

"Ah, speak of the devil, here he is. You must be hungry, eh?", the old woman greeted.

I merely rolled my eyes and sat down on that single step that led to the main area of the hut. I listened as the woman (I think her name was Kaede or something) served me a bowl of the wonderful smelling chicken broth. She handed it to me and I took it. Well, I needed it! I held it up to my nose and smelled it, just to make sure it was safe. I took a few licks and decided it was good enough.

"You must've been starving, Sesshoumaru-sama...", Kaede teased.

"Why do you think that, old woman?", I retorted.

"You had six servings of my stew...", she grinned an old woman's grin.

Again, I merely rolled my eyes. So what if I had six helpings of soup? I needed it, right? Humans, take humor in everything. I looked over at Sango, who was leaned up against the wall with a content smile on her face. 

"Now it's time for a nap...", she mused.

I chuckled. The woman sure liked her sleep. My ears twitched to the sound of Rin squealing. Suddenly, a two-tailed kitten ran inside, followed by Rin, who was chasing the cat, and then Jaken, who was chasing Rin. They ran around a few times then ran back outside. I raised my brow at the pointless moment.

"They sure are full of energy, aren't they?", Kaede asked, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty much...", I responded and looked towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could you come with me? I'd like to talk to you."

As we walked out, I looked back at Sango. She was sleeping peacefully against the wall, Tetsusaiga in her arms. She was doing a good job carrying out Inu-yasha's dying wish. I sighed and walked out with Kaede outside the village. "I can sense something within you Sesshoumaru-sama...", she started.

I only stared at her from behind. 

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, has the cold heart that Inu-yasha always talked about turned warm?"

I raised a brow at this. Inu-yasha always talked about me? Well, after hearing all his complaining on the battle field, I don't doubt it. I turned my attention back to Kaede.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like you're not the cold hearted, emotionless beast Inu-yasha talked about. Perhaps there is something more...?"

Again, I stared at her. This woman was making me feel uncomfortable. Does she know that I am in heat? If she does, how did she find out? I didn't answer her question and she looked back at me. 

"Well, I suppose there is. You didn't answer my question.", the old woman smiled cunningly and continued walking until we got to a well of some sort.

"What is this place?", I asked.

"It's just a quiet place to talk, that's all. Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama... I sensed lots of love comming off of you when you looked back at Sango before we left. So you must have some sort of love for her, eh?"

I raised a brow and looked back at the well. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I guess I should tell her, just to make her shut up.

"Yes. I guess I do have some love for her. But don't take that as weakness. I don't lover her as a mate, only as a companion."

"I understand. Inu-yasha said some similar words the night before the last battle against Naraku, only he was referring to Kagome-san. Next thing we all knew was that we needed to give them some privacy..."

I glared back at the perverted woman.

"Do you dare to think that'll happen between Sango and I?"

"Ah, I wouldn't know. I am just a human female of old age, you know. But for some reason, I have a hunch..."

I rolled my eyes again as we started walking back to the village. 

"I don't know if you were telling me the truth but, if you really do love Sango as a mate, I suggest taking her tonight. I have duties tonight at the festival. You two could have the hut to yourselves you know..."

I snarled under my breath. The old fool didn't take me seriously. She disappeared into the busy crowd as I just stood there like an idiot, mouth agape and eye twitching. I shook my head and headed towards the hut. Opening the grass door, I walked in and only found Sango, sound asleep. She must've found it more comfortable on the floor than against the wall. 

Silently, I removed Fluffy-sama from my shoulder and carefully placed it under Sango, without waking her. She cuddled with it and found it to be quite comfy. I found a place against the wall to lean on and maybe get some rest, if it wasn't for my inner youkai, who wanted so desperately to get out and to do naughty things to Sango...

'You know you want her...', he sneered.

I snarled. I couldn't do that to her, even if I was desperate enough to hump a tree. She didn't deserve it, even I would know that. Plus, knowing how strong she is, I wouldn't dare take her unless she was ready. Sango stirred in her sleep and got my attention. I looked over at her and stared for a moment. She rolled over and faced me, licking her lips and moaning my name.

'And by the looks of it, she wants you...'

I curled my upper lip in a growl. It is only a dream. I mean, she could want me in her dreams, but in the real world? She probably thinks I'm too cold hearted. She probably thinks I'm a bastard that could never love any one. I wrinkled my nose in a snort. Many humans thought that and it did hurt from time to time, but Sango... She was raised to hate all demons.

A heavenly smell suddenly hit my nose. My cheeks grew in color when I identified what the smell was: her arousal, her honey, her love. I gulped. So maybe it is more than just a small, lust filled dream about me. Does she really have these feeling for me? I wasn't so sure, but just then, she stirred and woke up this time.

She looked at me as if I grew a third eye and then blushed a deep crimson. I raised a brow, pretending like nothing happened. She sat up then looked down at Fluffy-sama. She looked confused and embarrassed. 

"D-Did you let me sleep on your fluffy...?", she asked, her crimson blush never leaving her face. 

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh...Oh! Of course not!", she stuttered and couldn't look me in the eye. 

I looked down at my lap then got on my feet and walked over to the door.

"You need your rest. Go ahead and go back to sleep.", I instructed and walked outside.

Kirara ran right to me and jumped into my arms. I held her and stared, but then looked down at Rin, who had the biggest grin on her face. Jaken came right behind her, obviously exhausted from running so much. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Can Kirara and I spend the night at Kushi-san's house tonight?", she asked so cutely.

My inner self grinned in a perverted way. It was the perfect opportunity, now that they would be out of the way...

"Yes.", I blurted mindlessly. "You can. Jaken, I want you to stay with Rin and Kirara and keep an eye on them. Make sure they're safe..."

Jaken gave me an exhausted sigh as an answer. Rin jumped up and down, thanking me over and over. I handed Kirara back to her and watched as they ran to this 'Kushi-san' and went to the child's home. I grinned to myself. I turned on my heels, looking up at the sky. It was sun set and I can smell that the villagers were preparing for the festival. 

I headed back to the hut and when I got there, I saw Sango, standing by the door and looking around, probably searching for me. When she was looking the other way I came up behind her and put my hand on my shoulder. Judging by her reaction, I must've scared her shitless. She turned abruptly to me with a terrified look, then sighed with relief when she found it was only me. 

"Don't do that! I hate being caught off guard like that!", she scolded and watched as a villager with lots of dynamite walked by. "Oh! A festival! We should go and watch the fire works!", she exclaimed, doing the whole girly, dreamy eye thing that women tended to do.

I stared at her with disbelief as she went on and on about the many things we could do during the festival. Wait. This is the time I get alone with her, right? Shouldn't I get some say in this? She jumped in front of me with glee and a huge smile. 

"Would you like to do that, Sesshou-kun?", she asked, using some sort of new nick name for me.

My mouth went dry and I couldn't think of what to say.

"You do look tired... How about we just watch the fire works together and then we could go to bed, hmm?"

A grin formed on my face.

"That's a great idea, Sango..."

With that, Sango smiled widely and grabbed my hands, leading me to the center of the village. What were we doing? We walked through markets and crowds of people until we came to a small stand that sold goodies of all the sorts.

"Let's buy something to munch on while we're watching the show.", she suggested.

I nodded slightly and watched carefully. Sango bought some bread and a little bit of meat and then smiled widely at me. 

"Come on, let's go find a good place to watch!", she exclaimed and grabbed my hand again. 

By the time we found a place to sit, it was dark and the stars were out. We sat on top of a nearby hill and leaned against a tree that was there as well. Sango offered me some of the meat she bought and I happily took it. I was just minding my own business, munching on the meat when suddenly, I sound boomed out of nowhere and pretty colors appeared in front of us in the sky. 

Sango squealed in delight and I nearly screamed from the sudden burst of noise. Sango giggled and wrapped her arms around my right one, resting her head on my shoulder. I blushed and was thankful no one could see it.

"Did that startle you Sesshou-kun?"

"What's with the new nick name?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to try it out..."

I sighed and loosened my arm from her grip, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders. I felt her tense up and then relax under my arm. She cuddled against me and started to eat the bread with small bites, all the while watching the fire works. After a while, I got used to the loud noises and enjoyed watching them with Sango. I finished off the meat and looked down at Sango. She finished off the bread and was looking up at me, blushing as she did so. Yes, I could see that blush.

My claws grazed her shoulders. I felt anxious. I needed release and she was right there, in my grasp, but my wanting didn't matter unless she wanted it too. I rubbed the back of my neck with my other hand and decided I couldn't wait any longer. Quickly, I stood up and took Sango with me. My grip was tight on her as I ran through the village at light speed. Sango was most likely confused, but I didn't care. I needed her...right now. 

OOO

I was just sitting in Sesshoumaru's arm, having a good time, watching fire works, when suddenly, he gets up and takes me with him. Before I knew it, we were in Kaede's hut. I understood that Sesshoumaru wanted to leave. His ears probably couldn't stand the loud noises any longer. 

He finally let go of me. I yawned and stretched, sitting on that single step and taking my sandals off. I looked behind me at Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against the wall, sitting down of course, with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and so innocent when he was sleeping. Suddenly, my mind decided to wonder back to the dream I had earlier today. I played with my hair as I remembered it...

He cuddled and cooed me, holding me close to his body. His hands caressed my body, but ever so more loving and gentler than Houshi-sama's constant groping. He growled and purred, calming my tears. There was much heat and moans, whimpers and coos from the both of us as we made love with each other.

Wow. I had the strangest dreams sometimes. I blushed deeply and looked back at Sesshoumaru. Still sleeping. Hmmm... I wonder how he would react if I were to... No, no... He'd probably kill me if I did that to him, especially in his sleep. But...He wouldn't kill me... He did make a promise after all. Plus, he wouldn't be able to get Tetsusaiga without me... So, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt...

During all of this debating, I crawled towards Sesshoumaru and found myself a tempting few inches from his face. Everyone takes risks right? Why not just try...? I leaned in, slowly, and lightly brushed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and took in what I felt. They were cold, almost like ice, but they were soft. I know, I know, I've felt his lips against mine before, but that was when he kissed me, not when I kissed him. 

Not wanting to wake him, I broke the kiss and opened my eyes. I jumped back a few feet from him and fell on my rump when I saw that his eyes were open. Panting, I growled angrily at him.

"Did I not tell you to not startle me like that!", I yelled, but he didn't respond. "Sesshoumaru...?"

He got up and started walking towards me, a strange look in his eyes. A very dangerous look of lust lingered there. I didn't like it at all and gulped. There was something dangerous about the way he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards me...and eventually over me. Now, I was face to face with the cold-hearted inu-youkai-sama of the west.

OOO

To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

Well, tonight really wasn't my night. I thought for sure I would relieve my sexual frustration with Sango, but instead was interrupted by a few things. First, it was those damn fire works that kept going off and startling me. Then a sudden visitor came.

"So, why have you come to visit us again, Myouga?", Sango asked. 

"To check up on you. I heard about what happened to the others and was saddened. But what of Tetsusaiga? Is it really safe with you?"

"Don't worry Myouga, it's fine. Sesshoumaru promised me he wouldn't steal it from me..."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. Myouga soon got very nosey and I couldn't take. I quickly stood and left the hut, just as Kaede was entering. I sensed their confused stares, but didn't react to it. I walked away from the hut and out of the village, into the nearby forest. I needed to get some where quiet and peaceful. It was just too obnoxious for me. 

I found a clearing next to a small stream and sat down, scooping some of the water up and cleansing my face with it. This whole mating season thing was getting to my head. I paused and looked at my reflection in the stream. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the markings on my face. 

I was destined to be the next alpha of my clan. That's what the elders declared. I never got the chance. Father had to go off and betray us, eventually leading to the near extinction of the inu-youkai clan. There are very few pure bred inu-youkai out there. I snorted. We used to thrive. We were probably the biggest youkai clan there ever lived. I then sighed. Why did it have to come to this? I stroked Fluffy-sama. Mother... I looked up at the stars. I'm sorry I failed you...

I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard something rustle in a bush behind me. I turned around and was met with a pair of glowing red eyes. My eyes narrowed at this spy. I stood and took one step before it vanished into the darkness. A most disgusting scent hit my nose. It wasn't a very small smell either. I wrinkled my nose and covered it with my hand. I looked around and suddenly saw many pairs of beaming red eyes. 

One of the pairs stepped out of its hiding spot. My eyes widened slightly when I saw what it was: a joro-gumo-youkai. I growled slightly. These beasts were best to not be messed with. Their stench was a tear-jerking one. That was dangerous for a person with a good nose. As I continued to study these monsters, I noticed they seemed to have grown a lot bigger since the last time I saw them. The biggest one's height was up to my hips.

Out of my experience with them, I knew all too well that they were strategist hunters and they always had tricks and plans for catching their prey. The rest of the spiders came out of their hiding spot as well and I was surprised there were only six. The first one hissed and proceeded to pounce on me. I easily took it out with my poison talons. The others tried attacking in different ways and, just like the first one, I took them out easily. 

After all their carcass pieces fell to the ground, I paused and waited, taking in my surroundings. The smell was still there, but this time, it reeked with death as well. I decided it was too dangerous, even for me, to stay out here. If I stayed any longer, more would come for me. Quickly, I escaped the forest and the deceiving colors of the joro-gumo-youkai. 

I entered the village and sensed something wasn't right. I merely ignored it and slowly continued on to the old woman's hut. I opened the grass door and walked in, only to see just Kaede and Myouga. Sango was no where in sight.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, you're back.", commented Kaede.

"Sango-sama must've found you then?", asked Myouga, hopping onto my shoulder.

"Sango... You mean to say that she went looking for me?", I demanded, taking Myouga between my fingertips.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be violent, Sesshoumaru. She went looking for you. She was worried since you left without saying anything...", Kaede told.

I growled and tossed Myouga away. I stormed out of the hut and went looking for Sango. If I thought it was dangerous for me to be out there, it was most definitely dangerous for her.

OOO

Damn that Sesshoumaru. Why couldn't he have at least told me he was going out? I tried following him soon after he left, but of course, I couldn't find him. He was in such a hurry, after all. Where was he going anyway? I groaned. Now I was lost in the nearby forest and I couldn't stop thinking about how Sesshoumaru was doing. 

It was dark in this forest. Did Sesshoumaru even come in here? I tightened my grip on Hiraikotsu. I was afraid to call out his name. I heard the snap of a twig behind me and immediately whipped around. I saw nothing. I gulped and continued walking through the forest. This was a bad idea. 

I paused in a small clearing. I placed Hiraikotsu firmly on the ground and leaned on it for support. For some reason, I felt awfully tired. I felt like I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I needed to find Sesshoumaru. I suddenly felt something sticky, yet sharp, tickle uncomfortably around my ankles. I looked down at my feet.

My eyes widened with horror. Spiders, lots of them, some of them with heights to my hips, were surrounding me. The smaller ones were wrapping their silky webs around my ankles, tying them together. An awful stench hit my nose. I wrinkled my nose and pinched my nostrils shut. I couldn't walk. I had to hold onto Hiraikotsu to keep my balance. The red-eyed demon spiders all squeaked and squealed. The smallest ones crawled up my legs and up my Hiraikotsu.

I gulped. What did these things want with me? A larger and much stronger spider managed to knock Hiraikotsu from under my grip. With I quiet yelp, I fell onto the ground and on some of the spiders that got in my way. My hand was no longer covering my nose and the stench started to make my head ache. Everything around me started to spin and I passed out, my mind going blank and my body going stiff.

OOO

I finally caught her smell and paled. I also smelled those damned joro-gumo-youkai close by. I needed to find Sango before they did. I followed her scent deep into the forest. She went awfully far and must've been serious about searching for me, or maybe she just got lost. Suddenly, I came up to a small clearing. I smelled the air and then cringed. The smell of those joro-gumo-youkai was just horrible. 

Sango's scent was here too. I blinked a few times and spotted her Hiraikotsu lying on the ground. I hopped over to it and examined it. The things got her, that's for sure. I was too late. They'd munch on her for sure. I couldn't allow that to happen either. Quickly, I ran and followed the stench of the beasts. It led out of the forest, through a small valley and into a large cave. 

I sat behind a rock at the entrance of the cave, covering my nose. The stench was more rotten than ever and I couldn't control the water running from my eyes. I took a few slow and deep breaths before continuing. I silently leapt from boulder to boulder, stopping at each one to bear the stench. I finally made it to the entrance.

Gulping silently, I entered the cave, hoping to find Sango soon. I walked for a bit before I started to hear hissing and then started to see pairs of red dots every where in the darkness of the cave. They were watching me, but to my surprise, were not attacking me. I continued to walk on until I heard the sound of running water. I followed the sound and nearly fell off a cliff. 

The sound was in fact a water fall. I looked down and saw the huge nesting grounds for the joro-gumo-youkai clan. It wasn't a cave any more. It turns out, the 'cave' I entered in was just one of the many tunnels that led to here. It was a giant canyon almost, but it was just a big circle of rock. The water fall was at the far end of the canyon. It wasn't very big and it didn't make a very big river either. And judging by their smell, they didn't bathe much.

I looked around and found Sango. She was in the middle of a very large, horse-shoe shaped web. I shook my head. Bad situation. I watched as the billions and billions of joro-gumo-youkai of many sizes squealed and hissed. What were they doing and what did Sango have to do with it? I didn't like the looks at all.

Suddenly, the biggest damn spider I've ever seen came out of the ground in front of the spider web. No, I really didn't like the looks of this. A stench worse than anything I've ever smelled before hit my nose. This big bug stunk worse than the rest of them. I covered my nose and winced. Gods, these things needed a bath. This is precisely why I hate spiders.

"Hmm... I love the taste of human flesh...", the big spider thing announced, earning what might've been cheers from all the little spiders.

My eye twitched. I just realized Sango's clothes were torn and her soft flesh was exposed...a little too much flesh I think. I shook my head. Not the time to think about that. The joro-gumo-youkai behind me squealed in a high pitched tone and made me shudder. The big thing turned and faced the area I was in.

"What! An intruder? Bring him to me!"

I looked behind me and saw the spiders comming after me. I shook my head slightly and jumped out of the hole. As I jumped out, I swiped and took out a big chunk of the leader's abdomen. He howled with pain as I landed on the ground, his blood spilled on my hand. 

"Release the woman and I won't have to do that again."

OOO

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

I woke up to a most horrible smell. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. Thousands of beasts, running around screeching and squeaking. I tried to cover my nose from the stench, but my wrists were bound to something very sticky. I took in my surroundings and found I was in a canyon of some sort. I looked down below and saw Sesshoumaru take a large chunk out of the biggest spider I had ever seen.

"The beast wants me to give him our human sacrifice! Kill him! Destroy him before he steals our human!", commanded the large demon.

I gulped. Well, this isn't so good, now is it? All the demons, big and small, starting to attack Sesshoumaru. I was impressed with him, actually. He easily killed and destroyed the spiders that were comming after him. I watched with impatience and noticed Sesshoumaru was not moving as fast as he was before. Suddenly, a large spider was sneaking up behind him while he was distracted. I had to warn him.

"Sesshoumaru! Behind you!", I yelled.

He turned just in the nick of time and quickly exterminated the thing with the green whip... I smiled to myself before I heard a hiss come from above me. I looked up and saw the ugliest spider I have ever seen staring at me.

"You! I will make sure you can not warn the intruder of us that are sneaking up on him!"

I didn't understand half of what he said. That's when he climbed up a limb that the web was connected to. Hanging by a thread, it spat a liquid into my right eye.

"AAHHHH!", I screamed out in pain.

What ever he launched into my eye, it burned like Hell itself. I kept screaming in agony and didn't care at the moment if Sesshoumaru was looking. I swung my head back and forth, which only made the burning worse. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes tightly and the liquid got the better of my eye. Thankfully, it was only my right eye and not both of them. That's when I suddenly heard the cry of the biggest spider. My eyes snapped open to see Sesshoumaru tear through the giant spider like a fish would swim through water.

Unfortunately, I could only see with my left eye and not very well either. Squinting, I could see a white stream of light tear through the legs and the abdomen of the spider, who was crying out in agony. What was left of the spider fell to the ground with a thundering thud. From what I could see, I guessed that the rest of the spiders ran and hid after seeing what Sesshoumaru did to their leader. I closed my eyes and wrinkled my nose. If you thought they smelled bad on the outside... I heard a light growl from above me and looked up to find Sesshoumaru carefully undoing my binds. 

I fell into his arms and he landed safely on the ground from what was left of the web. Sesshoumaru held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, as if he was searching for something in them. 

"Hey...Are you okay?", he asked me. 

I nodded.

"I'm fine, though my eye stings like Hell...", I told him, but when I looked at him, he wasn't looking at my face...

OOO

I heard her scream. Turning, I looked back at her and saw a chuckling spider hanging from a string in front of her. In one swift movement, I terminated the thing with my whip attack. Sango looked like she was in a lot of pain; I'd have to find out after I was done killing these things. The biggest bastard was getting on my nerves with his damned taunting. So, I simply leaped over him and clawed my way through his disgusting body. After that, I got rid of his legs then finished him off. 

I smirked when the other spiders ran with fear of me. Looking back at Sango, I leaped and released her from the web she was stuck to. Once we landed safely on the ground, I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. I asked if she was alright and she nodded and began saying something else, but my eyes wondered to the exposed flesh of her chest.

The next thing I knew was that I was cradling a sore section of my face that was stinging terribly as I watched her stomp away with frustration. She was struggling to walk in a straight line, probably from whatever happened to cause her pain. I only stared at her with confusion. Why did she slap me? It's not my fault her flesh was exposed to my view. 

I merely sighed before I heard the fast footsteps of a galloping horse coming our way. I turned to see a very disturbed Kaede, who stopped her horse in front of Sango. 

"Come! Quickly! Monsters are attacking the village!", she called.

I perked up. Those damned joro-gumo-youkai must've taken their anger and grief out on the village. Sango got onto the horse along with Kaede. I ran along side the galloping horse towards the village and managed to pick up Sango's boomerang thing on the way there. We stopped abruptly at the edge of the village and the site we saw was quite disturbing. The joro-gumo-youkai found themselves some human prey and decided to feast and torture them. 

Sango and I made eye contact. She had a serious, yet disturbed look on her face when she nodded at me. She got off of Kaede's horse and grabbed her boomerang, mumbling her thanks and going to slay the beasts. I smirked. I wasn't going to let Sango have all the fun. Running after her, I clawed my way through the beasts, slicing and dicing them with my sharp claws and strong attacks. 

"Die beasts!", I exclaimed during all the excitement. 

Many of the villagers were getting severely wounded and maybe even poisoned from these things. I lost Sango earlier because of how much I wanted to finish them off. A few of them cornered a couple of children and since no one else was helping them, I thought I might. With ease, I exterminated the predators and protected the children. Not too proud of myself though...

That's when I was nearly hit by Sango's boomerang. I looked at her and she looked at me with frustration written all over her face. I looked closely at her right eye and noticed something different about it: it was blank, there seemed to be no pupil. Sango stomped right past me to her weapon and picked it up. I raised a brow then shook my head, continuing the fight with the joro-gumo-youkai.

Finally, after about a hundred more killings of the stubborn things, the remaining youkai ran off again, scared for their lives. I looked around the village and noticed how many were wounded from the unexpected battle. Almost all the village people were wounded and needed help with their injuries. I sighed and helped the strongest and less wounded villagers, including Kaede and Sango, pick up and escort the more injured ones to where they could get recovered.

OOO

I sighed as I bandaged a villager's wounded arm. By now it was late afternoon and we've spent all day repairing each other and the village since dawn when the youkai decided to attack. Earlier in the day, Kaede-baasan took a look at my eye and declared it blind, giving me some medicine and one of her eye patches to wear. 

"There you go. All better!", I told the villager, who declared his thanks and went to his small hut with his wife and kids.

I sighed and looked at his happy family. I remembered before my own village was destroyed how happy I was with my family. Some day, I'd like to make a family of my own. I sighed again and looked upwards toward one of the trees in the village. Sesshoumaru was sitting in one of its branches in the same way Inu-yasha did when he was sulking. Maybe that's what Sesshoumaru was doing...sulking... He's so much like his brother, yet, so different too. 

I felt bad all of a sudden. Perhaps it was my fault that he was sulking? I wasn't sure, so I decided to go up to him and ask. But when I did, there was no answer from him, not even the slightest of sound. For crying out loud, he didn't even look at me! I put my hands on my hips and glowered. Fine! If he didn't want to talk to me, he didn't have to. I needed to leave anyway, since Kaede was calling me over and Jaken was starting to squawk about how it was my fault that Sesshoumaru was up in that tree. 

Kaede motioned for me to come to her and I did. She smiled and handed me a bundle of red and white clothing. I blushed when I realized I was still wearing my yukata, which was basically torn to shreds. I gladly accepted the bundle and went into the hut to dress. Rin was in there, safe and sound, playing with Kirara. Thankfully, Kirara protected Rin during the battle so she wouldn't get harmed. 

"You don't mind if I change in here, do you, Rin?", I asked.

"Of course not Sango-sama! We're both girls, right?"

I smiled and began to strip. I needed to bind my breasts in new cloth too, since the cloth I had on managed to get torn as well. Slowly, I unwrapped the delicate body parts and blushed slightly when I saw Rin staring at me very intently.

"Will my breasts get as big as yours some day, Sango-sama?"

That was probably the most embarrassing question any one has asked me in my entire life. I blushed and quickly finished wrapping my chest up.

"Well, I don't know Rin... It's hard to tell...", I stuttered as I quickly got dressed.

I felt strange in the new clothes. They were the same as Kikyo's and Kaede's. That's probably why I felt strange in them. I left the hut in a hurry and walked up behind Kaede. 

"Can I help you with anything, Kaede-baasan?"

"Well, there's nothing really to do. All the villagers have been bandaged and fixed and Sesshoumaru's 'hut' is prepared..."

"Wait, what? Sesshoumaru's hut?", at this point, I was rather confused.

"Yes, his hut. Sesshoumaru requested that he sleep in his own dormitory tonight. So, we fixed up the shed and made it into a mini hut for Sesshoumaru to use.", she explained and went on with her business of going through and organizing her herbs.

I couldn't believe it. So Sesshoumaru was sulking that much? Gee, now I feel really bad. I walked up to the tree he was in and looked up at him. Again, he seemed unresponsive, not even acknowledging the fact that I was standing under him, waiting for a response from him. 

"Sesshoumaru...?", I asked quietly, so as not to wake Jaken, who decided to go to sleep against the trunk of the tree. 

Not a single response. I grew a bit frustrated with him ignoring me. I picked up a rock and chucked it at him, having it miss him by a long shot because my good eye was blinded. Finally, he responded by looking at me with an emotionless glare. I gulped slightly. He then decided to ignore me again and looked away.

"Hey!", I yelled at him, "What is wrong? Why are you sulking?"

Jaken jolted up from his sleep and got to his feet, holding his stick with the heads on it. 

"Don't question Sesshoumaru-sama! Be respectful, wench!"

Suddenly, an apple come from the tree and hit Jaken square on the head, knocking him out cold. Curiously, I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at the coming sunset. I smirked. The apple didn't just fall, considering they don't fall this early in the season. I took a step closer to him and asked more politely,

"Please tell me why you are sulking..."

Again, no response. I sighed and turned to walk away. If he didn't want to talk, he didn't have to talk. Suddenly, an apple flew by my head, nearly hitting it. I turned and glared at Sesshoumaru, who was watching my every move with an emotionless expression. I smirked and picked up the apple, examining it before walking back to him. 

"Did you drop this?", I asked childishly, holding the apple up to him. 

He snorted and dropped down from the tree. I smirked, knowing I won the battle with his silence. He took the apple from my hand, remaining emotionless, and took a big bite out of the juicy fruit. He chewed the bite and swallowed, as if it were against his own will or some thing. He then smirked and tossed the apple over his shoulder. The smirk disappeared as he walked past me and towards the hut. 

I sighed and watched him go. I stayed behind and moped slightly as I sat on a large rock next to the tree. I smacked my neck when I felt some thing bite it and found that it was only Myouga. He looked up at me as I held him in my hand.

"Don't worry about Sesshoumaru-sama. He's just going through a phase of some sort and will be back to normal in a jiffy!", he assured.

I sighed and turned to look in the direction Sesshoumaru went in. I dropped Myouga and walked back to Kaede's hut. I entered the small building and was welcomed by the delicious smell of Kaede's cooking. She handed me a bowl of the broth and I ate it with delight. But, some thing wasn't right. Every one was here, except for Sesshoumaru. 

By the time I finished, it was dark. Sesshoumaru must've gone to bed in the make-shift hut. I wanted to bring him some of the food and I wanted to see how he was doing. I filled a bowl with broth and left for Sesshoumaru's hut, which was next to Kaede's hut, considering it used to be a shed. Balancing the bowl in one hand, I knocked on the shed door with the other. 

There was no response. I sighed and figured he didn't want to be disturbed. I turned to leave when the door suddenly opened. I turned around and blushed slightly to see Sesshoumaru's bare and muscular upper body. I silently cursed myself for the sudden naughty thoughts that popped into my head. Sesshoumaru looked at me then moved out of the door way.

"Come on in...", he invited. 

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, all the while balancing the bowl in one hand. 

"I brought you some food, just in case you were hungry...", I told, holding out the bowl to him as I sat on one side of the small fire he had made. 

He sat right across from me and reached over the glowing flames for the bowl. He studied it then steadily ate the broth in silence. I twirled and toyed with my fingers while I waited for him to finish. I had so many things to ask him, but I wasn't sure how I would put them or how he'd react to them. Moments went by before he placed the empty bowl down next to the fire. He then looked right at me with eyes that held no expression.

"You look different in those clothes... You almost look like a young Kaede or some thing..."

I blushed. I guess I kind of did, didn't I? I mean, I am wearing an eye patch and the same clothes as her. I sighed and stared into the flames, my mind wondering to other thoughts. I sighed and figured Sesshoumaru was getting bored with my silence. I stood and walked towards the door. Before I left, I turned and looked back at Sesshoumaru. He wasn't there! That's when I heard a noise from behind me. 

OOO

When she fell silent and stared into the flames, that's when I decided to make my move. I waited until she stood and turned around. I stood up and made sure I stayed out of her sight as I slipped behind her and locked the shed door. She wiped around and looked at me, fear and confusion in that uncovered eye of hers. She started to back away from me as I walked towards her. 

I grabbed her before she walked into the fire, spun her around so that she was facing away from me and wrapped my arms tightly around her arms and stomach. She squirmed a bit, a sorry attempt to escape. 

"W-What are you doing...?", she asked in a staggering voice.

I held her close to me as we stood there, facing the fire. She fidgeted uncomfortably as I tried my best to control the inner demon that wanted so badly to fuck. I only chuckled when she tried another sorry attempt to squirm away. 

"Sesshoumaru...?"

I smirked.

"Tell me something Sango...", I began, "Whatever happened to 'Sesshou-kun'?", I asked, smirking again when I heard her gasp.

Again, she squirmed weakly. We both knew she could easily get away if she really wanted to. I merely tightened my grip on her and asked her again,

"Whatever happened to 'Sesshou-kun'?"

OOO

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!"

I groaned slightly as I forced my old joints to move. Standing, I looked around my hut, my gaze falling upon Kirara, Rin, Jaken and that two-headed dragon, all of which were sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly then scampered over to the grass door. Some one was calling me.

"Yes, yes, what is it?", I asked once I got out side. 

"Kaede-sama! We found them!", the young man called as he ran up to me.

"Found what?"

"Their remains!"

That's all he had to say before I followed the young man to the village's search party. In their arms, wrapped carefully in cloth, were the remains of Inu-yasha, Kagome-sama, Houshi-dono and Shippo. 

"Come, let's put them in shrines and pray for their souls.", I suggested, walking over to the small shrine houses we had built for them.

I looked over the remains and took note that all that was left of Houshi-dono was the length of prayer beads that he wore around his right arm. Sighing, I carefully placed the remains in the individual houses, keeping out the prayer beads that were around Inu-yasha's neck. This necklace may still have a purpose in this world. Carefully putting the beads in my kimono, I said a prayer and walked back to my hut, the thoughts of the last battle still haunting my mind.

OOO

I gulped and squirmed in his arms. This was making me extremely uncomfortable. 

"Whatever happened to 'Sesshou-kun'?"

The question ran over and over in my head. How was I supposed to know whatever happened to the nick name I gave him? Gulping again, I blushed when I felt something hard against the small of my back. Damn, now I felt really uncomfortable. I pulled away from Sesshoumaru, turning around and looking at him. 

"I just stopped saying the name, that's all.", I answered, looking up at him with my one eye.

Sesshoumaru smirked the same way that Houshi-sama did. I didn't like where that was going. 

"Will you call me that tonight while I give you the best time of your life...?", he purred the question.

My blush deepened. Damn it! Now he's seducing me! His smirk transformed into a grin as he stepped closer to me, grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling my body against his. 

"S-Sesshou-kun... What are you doing...?", I stuttered as I felt that hardness again, only against my belly this time.

"I'm going to make you mine...", he told me smoothly, his mouth dropping to my ear.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, almost possessively. That's when I felt something warm and wet lap against my ear and neck. If my cheeks could get any redder...he was licking me! I didn't know what to do at this point. Looking at the door, I took note it was too late to get away. I tried to protest before I felt something sharp scraping lightly against my neck...going lower... 

"S-Sesshou-kun...", I moaned involuntarily.

He looked at my face with that same damned perverted grin.

OOO

Gods, I knew I was going to lose it tonight. We were alone, the door was locked in a way and there was no escape for my little Sango. As I held her against my body, my member couldn't help but do what it was best at. Hell, she's been teasing me so much, I've been erect for a while now and needed relief. 

"S-Sesshou-kun... What are you doing...?"

Bingo, she is mine! Nothing was going to stop me from fucking her now! But since she was a human, I knew I had to take it easy with her. I held her close to my body, my friend jabbing her in the belly. I lapped her ear and neck, nibbling on her tender flesh as well. Damn, she was Heaven. I smirked when she moaned my nick name and I looked up at her. I nearly scowled at that eye patch.

"You'd be much more beautiful without this thing...", I whispered, pulling the eye patch off and tossing it in the fire. 

"T-That was Kaede-baasan's...", she told me and I merely rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure she'll understand..."

With that, I leaned down and briefly kissed her lips. Her eyes widened and I merely smirked, licking her lips and demanding entrance. Surprisingly enough, she gave it to me. Pride washed over me as I snaked my tongue inside, teasing hers and coaxing it to play. She moaned as my hands drifted to her shoulders, slipping the material she was wearing off her shoulders. Her hands rested on my chest as I deepened the kiss. I felt her starting to lose her balance, so, without breaking the contact, I lifted her up, resting her legs on my hips, and settled us to the ground. 

I broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes widened as I smirked again and settled my nose behind her ear, taking in her scent and tasting her creamy skin.

OOO

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is he doing this to me? I moaned when I felt his tongue invade my mouth. Why me? I grunted when he put me on the floor. Why am I not fighting back? Why am I letting myself get dominated by a youkai? Why? Why? He broke the kiss. Why did he... Oh, that feels nice... I moaned again and arched my back up off the floor when I felt his hands slink under me to rest on my back. Why is he doing this to me?

"Tell me what you want...", I heard him whisper, but my mind was elsewhere...

I felt his hands wondering lower...Yes, lower... Onto my backside... Damn it! What is it with men and that body part! I clenched my teeth. What the hell is he doing to me! I felt that special warmth in my belly, the warmth I only felt when I was having one of those dreams... I grunted again when I felt his hands wonder back up and onto my arms. He was...undressing me...? What are his intensions!

I felt myself being pulled up into a sitting position. Now what? He looked at me with lust-filled golden eyes before kissing and nibbling my neck again. The next thing I knew, my whole top was exposed...well, sort of. I heard a growl from Sesshoumaru as he looked at my bound breasts. He had that confused look on his face. Hasn't he ever seen a woman with her breasts bound before? Probably not.

"Do you need help?", I asked, snapping him out of his revere. 

"No...Not at all...", he answered huskily as he got on top of me again, nibbling and licking my lips before moving down to my collar bone.

After a few amusing moments of watching him trying to carefully unbind my breasts, I tried not to giggle as I watched his attempts. Soon enough, he got frustrated and just clawed at the cloth, watching in some sort of masculine triumph as the shreds fell to the floor. I suddenly realized that I was exposed and blushed again. I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle as he sat cross-legged next to me. 

OOO

I got a little too excited when I opened up her kimono. I stared in disbelief at the white cloth that bound her chest. I've never seen one of these before and I certainly didn't know how to deal with the barrier either. And my damned pride denied her help with it too. Growling, I tried to undo it without ripping it to shreds, just to make it easier on Sango. But, of course, I couldn't. I was too desperate to wait another minute. I tore it too shreds then realized what I did. Damn, I need to learn to control myself.

Chuckling, I sat beside her with crossed legs. My fangs grew longer and my phallus grew harder, crying out for relief. I was feeling like I was going insane. Sango looked at me with a confused look. I wasn't going to wait for too long now. "I-Is something wrong, Sesshou-kun?", she asked me so innocently.

"Nothing's wrong...", I assured her with a devilish look as I removed my pants and flung them somewhere.

Sango must've been impressed. She blushed a deep crimson as her eyes grew really wide. I chuckled with masculine pride as I leaned over to her, nibbling on her collar bone.

"Take off your clothes...", I ordered hotly against her skin, my clawed hand reaching up to her bare breast.

I felt her gulp before she reached down and removed the rest of the clothing, pushing it off to the side. I smirked to myself and sat up, looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful, I could never be able to describe it in words. Again, I sat cross-legged on the floor, but this time, I cradled Sango in my lap, the way a mother would with a new born child. She blushed again and looked deep into my eyes. 

"Sesshou-kun...", she whispered before I leaned down and took her lips.

OOO

Did he do what I think he just did? He did. Damn! He must be really happy, 'cause that thing is big! I blushed and widened my eyes, trying to look away. He chuckled then started to nibble on me like I was food. I moaned as I felt his hot breath against my skin and his deep voice told me to remove my clothes. As if I was in a trance, I obeyed and removed my clothes, pushing them out of the way.

He cradled me in his lap like a child before taking my lips. I moaned as I wrapped my arm behind around his neck, pulling him closer. He tasted...so wonderful...tasted like honey almost. Sesshoumaru was so teasing, I didn't know if I could stand it. He broke the kiss and proceeding down my neck, licking every square inch with his hot tongue. That warm feeling in my lower abdomen turned into a hot blazing fire as I felt something slowly leak out of my body.

"Isn't this exciting...?", Sesshoumaru asked in a teasing voice, chuckling slightly afterwards.

I nearly choked on my breath when I felt his clawed fingers gently rub and scratch at my delicate area. I grunted and blushed some more when I felt him touch me there. No one's ever done this to me before and it felt so beautiful! My body leaked some more and I had to admit, I was embarrassed about it. I grunted as he licked my neck some more and suddenly inserted a clawed finger into my vagina. 

"A-Ah! Sesshou-kun!", I cried out and felt him grab a hold of my ear lobe with his teeth.

He let go of my ear and licked my cheek, growling as he inserted another digit into me. I felt like my body was going to explode by the time he did this. His free arm held me close as he toyed with my breast, gently massaging and caressing the tender mound of flesh. His claws scraped my insides and I could've sworn he might tear something with those dangerous things. 

I felt wave after wave of pleasure hit me like the ocean as he pulled his fingers in and out of my body. Why was he doing this anyway? Is he not disgusted with the clear, sticky liquid that was seeping out of me? Gods, I don't know and for now, I don't care.

OOO

This was really exciting! It's been too long since I've done this with a woman. I nibbled on her neck when I finally caught the scent of her arousal. I chuckled after teasing her and reached down between her legs. She was soaked and happy alright. I grinned again and began to gently claw at her puffy clit. I could've died and gone to Heaven by this point in time, she smelled so delicious. 

Her moans were like music to my ears. Inserting a single finger, I grabbed a hold of her ear lobe as a natural reaction when she cried out my name. She was enjoying this as much as I was. I let go almost as fast as I grabbed onto her earlobe and started to comfort the skin with my tongue, all the while inserting a second finger. Damn, she was so tight and so wet, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. Already, I felt my inner youkai thrive as I felt my fangs growing longer and my eyes burning. 

I growled and removed my fingers from her soaked flower, bringing them up to my nose and taking long, intoxicating whiffs of her scent. Gods, she was heaven! My other hand had busied itself by massaging her lovely breast, lightly scratching and caressing it. 

"Mmm... Sango, you smell so wonderful...", I paused and licked a sample of her honey off my finger. "But you taste even better..."

I looked at her with a devilish gleam. My eyes stopped burning, but I knew they turned red because my fangs were still long. I felt my inner youkai thrash within me as I looked at her helpless form. 

"Here, have a taste...", I insisted, sticking my sticky fingers into her mouth for her to taste.

She grunted and looked at me with a strange look. Her tongue curiously poked at my limbs before she eagerly started to suck on them. I grinned and pulled my fingers out. She was most definitely ready, as was I, but there was something I wanted to do before I took her. Laying her on the floor, I grinned as I spread her legs and rested my body between them. I nibbled again on her collar bone, licking my way down to her breasts. I suckled upon her nipples, nipping at them dangerously as my hands pinned her wrists to the floor. She squirmed under me, wanting so bad for me to let go of her wrists. 

I lapped my way down her belly, my hands letting go of her wrists, only to find themselves resting on her breasts. I found myself so filled with lust and want that I knew I was going to explode any moment. Finally, I reached my destination. I buried my nose into her small bush, which was nicely trimmed and clipped, taking in the scent that was all her own. 

"Gods Sango... So delicious...", I mused as I flickered my tongue over her swollen clit. 

She bucked her hips right into my face, which I was thankful for, and cried out my name. I chuckled to myself. I barely started and already she's bucking. I continued my oral work and slurped on the honey that was flowing endlessly from her body. She clenched her thighs against my face and buried her hands in my hair as she creamed out in pleasure. I growled like an animal after wards. I was losing control. I looked up at her face with terrifying eyes as I clawed my way up. 

"You're mine now!", my inner youkai barked as I took her groaning lips.

I viciously gnawed at her mouth as I picked her up by her hips and poised myself at her entrance.

OOO

Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. This was unlike anything I've felt before. Sesshoumaru was a beast and I couldn't take in anymore! I moaned and cried out as he sank his tongue inside of me, his clawed hands gripping at my chest, my own buried in his silky, silver locks. I wished this moment would never end. But that's when he stopped. Damn. Why? Why did he have to stop! I was almost startled when he looked up at me. His eyes when a deep crimson red, his fangs extra long and the once thin, red stripes on his cheeks were now thick and purple.

"You're mine now!", he nearly yelled as he launched at me.

I was almost terrified at this point. Father had told me about the dangers of youkai when their inner beasts are released. Oh, Hell, I was in a lot of trouble now, or so it seemed. I was bombarded and unprepared when I felt something enter my body. It wasn't his fingers, but some what like them. I didn't care at this point. Hell, I was resting on only my upper back as Sesshoumaru held my hips. My legs lazily rested against him as he stood on his knees, his claws digging into my skin. 

Suddenly, I felt pain when he rammed into my inexperienced body. I clenched my teeth and bit back a groan as he pulled out, only to ram into me again. After a few times of him doing this, the pain went away. Now all I felt was pure pleasure as I pleaded for him. He pulled out and rammed into me over and over again, causing the pleasure to increase. Suddenly, after he rammed into me one last time, he collapsed on top of me. He panted frantically, like a dog left out in the heat of summer. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I'm...not done yet...", he grunted.

I rolled my eyes and went limp on the floor. That's when I felt a sting in my left shoulder. I glanced and saw that he bit me. No, he didn't only bite me...he marked me...as his mate. I sat up slightly and looked at him. He looked back after he finished cleaning the blood from my shoulder. 

"Why...did you mark me?", I asked, a serious tone in my voice. 

"Because I love you...", he answered in an exhausted voice, his eyes, fangs and stripes slowly returning to normal.

My eyes filled with tears after I heard that. Did he truly love me? I had to be for sure. 

"Do you really...?"

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru does not lie.", he interrupted, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I smiled slightly as he pulled out of me, almost painfully, and pulled a blanket, which was meant for him alone, over us. He held me until I fell into a deep and very happy sleep. And for once, I felt loved and needed by someone...

OOO

To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

Youkai Heart A Sango X Sesshoumaru fan fiction by Mara-san

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi

As her breathing became even, my energy started to come back. This is the part I hate most about mating: when the male has to stay up all night to make sure his new mate is safe and protected. I growled and heaved a silent sigh as I pulled Sango closer to me. My tired eyes wondered to the mark I left on Sango's left shoulder. By now, the bite mark had turned into a blue crescent moon and was glowing, her body was still getting used to the venom I inserted to make the mark. 

The one thing that bothered me the most during this time was that my hearing increased ten full and I could hear every little sound through out the village. You'd be surprised at the number of people who snore so loud that you'd think you could hear it all the way from China! I grunted slightly as I kept the sleeping Sango close. She looked so peaceful, and so happy for that matter, in her sleep. 

My thoughts wondered, since this cruel world wasn't going to let me have any sleep, to the last battle against Naraku that I never got to see. Something wasn't right about Sango's story though. I knew she wasn't lying about what happened, but strangely enough, something was out of place. I've seen Naraku's power first hand a few times before and I know for a fact he couldn't have been defeated that easily. 

I tightened my grip around Sango. What if he was still alive? I would never admit the wave a fear that just washed over me. I wasn't afraid of Naraku necessarily. No, I was afraid for Sango's safety. What if Naraku was still alive? Knowing him, he'd probably come for Sango and finish her off. I snarled at the thought. No. I will never let that happen...

OOO

I gritted my teeth as I looked into Kanna-san's mirror. There was no way this was happening! That monster, getting intimate with my woman! I think not! I growled and looked away from the shimmering piece of glass.

"That'll be enough Kanna.", ordered Naraku-sama.

Kanna stopped the nightmare she was showing me and stepped silently out of the room. The little girl some times gave me the creeps. I looked up at Naraku-sama with questioning eyes. What was I to do now?

"You must go for Sango herself this time. You must save her from the beast before it goes any further.", he told in his usual cold voice.

I nodded my head. The demon was not going to get away with this. But something was wrong.

"I need something...", I started, rubbing my chin in thought as I talked. "That'll clog the demon's senses so that I can successfully take her away from him..."

I heard Naraku-sama chuckle in an unusual way.

"Take these...", he insisted, holding out a small leather bag to me.

I took the bag and opened it up, curiously reaching it and pulling out what looked like a small leather ball. I looked up at Naraku-sama again.

"These are special smoke bombs. Once they've released their gases, Sesshoumaru's senses won't be of any good use to him...", he explained.

I smirked and put the small bomb back inside the leather bag. I got off my knees and bowed to Naraku-sama.

"Thank you, my lord. Tomorrow at dusk, we attack..."

OOO

I moaned slightly as light pierced through a crack in the shed and washed over my eye lids. I growled and rolled over, my hand hitting something that was warm, solid and...alive! I screeched slightly as I sat up, startled by the sudden contact with whoever was next to me. Once I gathered myself up again, I looked down at the man and smiled softly. It was only Sesshoumaru...a naked Sesshoumaru...sleeping next to me...? 

Blush covered my entire face. It wasn't a dream after all! I gathered up the blanket and covered myself with it, also covered a certain part of Sesshoumaru's body as well. It really happened. We really did it. I gulped. Crap! Now what do I do? I'm the mate of the great youkai-sama Sesshoumaru! I perked when I suddenly felt something clawed run up and down my spine. Shivering slightly, I looked back at Sesshoumaru, who had a tired smile planted on his gorgeous face.

"Did you sleep well, Sango-chan?"

Did he just...? I gasped. He did!

"Y-Yes... I did. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep at all.", he answered simply.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault, isn't it?", I worried.

Though it was way out of character for me, I was concerned about Sesshoumaru. Did he not get any sleep because of me?

"No, it wasn't. It's the inu-youkai's mating ritual's fault.", he answered with a slim smile.

I smiled as well and we started to laugh together. I wasn't sure why we were laughing, but it was a moment worth living. Slowly, the both of us started waking up to the world and got dressed. I wasn't sure if I liked the clothes that Kaede-baasan gave me. I don't know, I just felt too much like a miko when I wore them. My breasts were going to be out of shape because I didn't have anything to bind them with, thanks to Sesshoumaru. I sighed. Oh, well.

After getting dressed, we exited the small shed and stepped out into the bright sun. The atmosphere was very happy and the villagers were all wearing grins when we came out. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, who looked down at me in just as much confusion. Kaede-baasan greeted us with the biggest grin of all. 

"What's with all you this morning?", I asked, looking at Kaede.

"Oh, nothing. Did you two have a good time last night, 'cause it sure sounded like you did.", Kaede teased.

My face went up in flames. I was so embarrassed as everyone chuckled and giggled at Kaede's comment. I looked up at Sesshoumaru, who didn't seem to respond. He looked as if he were spacing off. That's when his eyes suddenly narrowed. 

"Sesshoumaru...?", I asked, touching his hand with my own.

His lip twitched. Suddenly, he leaped and ran through the crowd. I ran after him, wanting to know what the hell he was doing. That's when I heard a scream. I gasped when I realized it sounded like Rin. Running faster, I caught up with Sesshoumaru to see a most horrible sight: a bandit of some sort was trying to molest Rin! I growled and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes again and proceeded to attack.

Rin shrieked and in a flash, the bandit's head was off. Rin ran right up to me and hugged my hips, crying into my belly. I held her close and stroked her hair, making cooing noises to help calm her down. I could sense that Sesshoumaru was disgusted, as was I. I picked Rin up, despite the pain I felt from last night, and carried her back to the village alongside Sesshoumaru, who wrapped his arm around my hips and held me close as well.

"My, my, what was all that about?", Kaede asked when we entered the village. 

I set Rin down and she ran up to Kaede, hugged her and ran past her to Jaken, Ah-un and Kirara. 

"Trouble with bandits. Nothing more.", Sesshoumaru answered and walked over to the small group.

I sighed and shook my head. Kaede came up to me and took my hand in hers.

"There is something I need to talk to you about.", she told me.

I nodded and went with her to a more private area. I went silent as she turned and looked at me with sad eyes. 

"We found their remains last night... If you'd like, you may go and visit them, since they're right over there...", Kaede told, pointing at a small cluster of small houses. "On another note...", she continued and reached into her kimono, pulling out Inu-yasha's necklace. "Could you do me a favor and ask Sesshoumaru to wear these in his brother's honor? I know you can convince him to do anything, since you are his mate now..."

I blushed at her last comment before taking the necklace from Kaede. I held the beads, felt them and stared at them for the longest time before realizing I was still with Kaede.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do...", I bowed and turned around, walking to Sesshoumaru, the animals, Rin and Jaken.

OOO

What a son of a bitch, trying to do such a thing to a helpless little girl... He deserved his death! I grunted silently at the very thought as I sat under the tree, stroking Fluffy-sama. I watched as Rin chased and played with Kirara and Jaken. I couldn't help but smile at the happy thought. But then I frowned. How could Rin be so happy after just experiencing a man trying to rape her? I didn't understand Rin sometimes, but I guess it didn't really matter, as long as she was happy.

My eyes wondered over to where Sango and Kaede were. My eyes narrowed slightly when I saw the sadness in Sango's eyes while talking to the old woman. I watched closely when Sango started to walk towards me, holding something in her hands. She smiled and sat next to me under the shade of the tree. 

"I have something for you...", she told me, holding out a necklace made of black beads and white teeth from some sort of creature.

I looked at it and then at her.

"It used to be Inu-yasha's necklace... I was hoping you'd wear it, to honor him and to show that you still care for your little brother, even after his death...", she looked at me with big eyes.

Damn, not the big eyes! Why must she use the big eyes on me! A slim smile grew on my face as I lowered my head, allowing her to put the necklace on. She slowly slipped the necklace on and grinned at me.

"It makes me happy that you honor him.", she told me, then gave me a big hug. 

I hugged her back, but wasn't as happy as she was. I felt a small shock of electricity from the necklace. Something wasn't right here. My eyes narrowed again as I grabbed Sango by the shoulders and looked into her deep, emerald eyes...even the blind one. 

"What's the catch?", I asked quickly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"There's a catch to wearing this necklace, isn't there? Isn't this the same necklace that allowed the miko to make Inu-yasha fall to the ground?"

"Yes, it is... But that's not the point. You're wearing it in remembrance of Inu-yasha..."

That's when Kaede interrupted.

"Yes, but you can also make him fall to the ground if you feel he is being difficult, like with Kagome and Inu-yasha.", she explained.

I suddenly felt a very strange aura from Sango and grew scared for a second when I looked at the dangerous smirk on her face. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"You better behave...", she warned.

Oh don't worry, I will...If it means not being smashed face first into the ground... 

Nothing much really happened after that. We mostly lazed around, keeping a close eye on Rin and some of the friends she'd made. The villagers were happy and jolly, for the most part. They were all still pretty wounded and weak from the attack of the juro-gumo-youkai. Watching them go on with their day-to-day lives was quite amusing though.

Finally, after long hours of doing practically nothing, dusk came. I was just about to settle down with Sango for the night when a horseman, some traveler apparently, galloped into the village, yelling out,

"Demons are coming! An army is coming! A disaster is on the way!"

Once Sango and I heard that, we got ready. She went in to change and I went out to see just how big this army was. My eyes widened. I would never admit it aloud, but what I saw was too big for even me to exterminate and rid of this world. A large army, made up of both humans and demons, was heading this way. Snarling, I ran back to the village. These humans were too weak to fight the army off. 

"We need to get out of here!", I warned Kaede, who nodded in agreement.

"Everybody, saddle your horses and quickly pack the belongings you can't live without! Quickly, now. Quickly!", Kaede ordered.

The humans did as they were told and gathered their things up, mounting horses and gathering at the far end of the village. Sango ran up next to me along with a very large Kirara.

"What are we going to do?", she asked.

"Use Ah-un and Kirara to carry children that aren't on horses already.", I ordered.

She nodded and told Rin to gather the friends that needed a ride. I knew this wasn't going to go very easily...

OOO

To be continued... 


End file.
